Canciones En Las Noches De Verano
by hannah-hm
Summary: [TOKIO HOTEL CAP FINAL UP!] El grupo de Tokio Hotel, cuatro chicas y un concurso muy especial... ¿Cómo será este mágico verano? Pesimo summary u.ú
1. ¡Viaje!

**Canciones En Las Noches De Verano**

_by hannah-hm_

**Ohayo a todos/as!! Este es mi primer fic de Tokio Hotel que le prometí a un par de personas que haría... No em mateis por poner cosas que no deba xP!! Y, bueno, a continuación pondré algunos datos sobre el fic:**

**Nombre: **Canciones En Las Noches De Verano

**Autora: **hannah-hm, osease, yo nOn

**Género: **Pues General/Humor, ya que de romance va a haber mas bien poco.

**Dedicatoria: **Pues este fic está dedicado a mi queridísima amiga Natalia, que adora a Tom xDDDD, y a las 2 Albas, para su disfrute n.n

**Advertencias: **Pues... que digo?? O.o Ah! Que si no te gusta Tokio Hotel, ni que ellos sean hetero (perdonadme algunos por decir esto) ni que sea yo quien escriba este fic, no lo leas n.n

**Notas de la Autora**: Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que este fic se me ocurrió un día nadando en la piscina xD, y que a pesar de que ciertas personas me supliquen que no escriba nada, lo siento, aquí está.

**Y nada más que añadir, salvo que... Aquí está el primer capítulo, que lo disfruteis!!!**

Capítulo 1¡Viaje!

-No puedo creerlo...Simplemente no puedo creerlo...

Ahí estaba. La carta sobre la mesa, y una chica de unos 18 años de pelo castaño y ojos azules frente a ella. Cogió el sobre, lo volvió a abrir una vez maya y leyó por millonésima vez la carta.

-¡Dios, que increibleeeee...!- gritó la chica, dando saltos por toda la habitación.

-Ana, por dios¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa?- dijo una anciana, que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-¡Abuela, abuela!- gritó la susodicha Ana, corriendo hacia su abuela y abrazándola.- ¡No puedo creerlo, es increíble!

-¿El qué es increíble?- dijo la anciana, intentando quitarse a la chica de encima.

-Lee y lo descubrirás...- dijo Ana misteriosamente, mientras le pasaba la carta a su abuela.

_Querida Ana:_

_¡Enhorabuena! Has ganado el concurso "Pasa un Verano con Tokio Hotel", que cerró sus bases el pasado día 30. Lo primero que te diremos es que¡ve haciendo las maletas, que te vas de viaje! Te adjuntamos los billetes de avión y todo lo necesario para ello. Como ya sabrás, el fantástico premio es pasar un verano de ensueño en Niza, Francia con nada más y nada menos que ¡Tokio Hotel! Y como sorpresa extra te decimos que puedes llevarte a un amigo, amiga o familiar contigo. Saldréis el próximo día 1 de Julio, a las 8 de la mañana en el avión que sale desde Barajas hasta Niza._

_¡Que tengas buen viaje!_

Y justo debajo, una firma incomprensible.

-¡Ay, Dios mio, niña!- exclamó la abuela, abrazando a su nieta.

-¡Eso mismo digo yo, abuela!- dijo Ana entre risas.

-Bueno, tendremos que hacer las maletas, hay mucho que preparar.- sugirió la abuela. Por cierto¿ya sabes a quien llevar?

* * *

-RIIINGGGG, RIINNGGGG!!!! (N/A: que onomatopeya mas buena ¬¬)

-¡Ya va, ya va!- exclamaba una chica también de 18 años, con los ojso castaños y el pelo castaño casi negro. Parecía que tenía la espalda algo quemada.- ¡Qué tonteriía, Alba, ni que te fuera a escuchar el que está detrás de la línea! – la chica cogió el teléfono- ¿Diga?

-Kairi-sama, adivina quien soy...- dijo una voz cantarina desde el auricular.

-Hannah-chan, ya te tengo dicho que no me llames así...- la susodicha Alba cerró los ojos, entre mosqueada y divertida.- Somos amigas, no tienes que llamarme de sama...

-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas...- dijo indiferente la voz del teléfono, lo que mosqueó a Alba.- Pero...¿A qué no sabes lo que me ha pasado?

-¿El qué?- pregunto extasiada Alba.- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el chocolate?

-No... UU

-Jo...

-Lo dicho, te daré una pista: tiene que ver con Tokio Hotel...

-No me digas que...- exclamó Alba, y una exclamación de asentimiento se oyó desde el auricular. Alba gritó tan fuerte que su padre se asomó para ver qué le pasaba.- ¡Has ganado el concurso "Pasa un Verano con Tokio Hotel¡Jopetas, Ana, que potra! Ojalá yo también pudiera ir...

-Bueno...- susurró Ana desde el otro lado del auricular. Apenas podía contener la emoción y la risa al pensar en la reacción de su amiga.- Lo cierto es que esa era una parte de la sorpresa... Resulta que puedo llevar a alguien... ¿y a que no adivinas quien es ese alguien?

De repente, se hizo el silencio... Ana pensó que tal vez su amiga no se lo creía, pero al pasar los minutos se empezó a preocupar...

_-¿Y si el ha dado un infarto por la sorpresa?¡Que mal rollo!- _pensó.- ¡Alba, Alba¿Estás ahí?

Se oyó tal grito desde el auricular que Ana tuvo que apartarse del teléfono porque casi la deja sorda. En cambio, Alba daba saltos contentísima en su casa. ¡No podía creerlo¡Su amiga Ana había ganado un viaje con Tokio Hotel, y entre todas sus amigas las había elegido a ella! Cuando cogió el auricular, no pudo evitar que se le quebrara la voz al hablar.

-¡Ana, es fantástico¡Te quiero muchísimo, amigocha! Pero no vayas a pensar mal... ¿eh?

Sonó una carcajada al otro lado del auricular.

-Claro que no, amiga, es qué...- Ana se interrumpió al escuchar un sollozo por la otra línea.- Alba¿estás llorando?

-¡No, que va1- exclamó Alba, limpiándose un par de lágrimas.- Es que tengo Mocovitis, o algo así, que me hace sollozar e hipar, e incluso sudar por los ojos. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Ana se rió de nuevo. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, y había empezado a sentirse muy bien.

-Bueno¿pues qué hacemos hablando¡Corre a hacer la maleta!- exclamó.

-¡Claro, ahora mismo, señora!- y colgó.

Alba corrió a su habitación, sacó su vieja maleta del armario y empezó a meter ropa precipitadamente en ella.

-Vamos a ver... camisetas, pantalones, este vestido negro, las braguitas de las Princesas Disney... ¿Braguitas de las Princesas Disney¡Alba, leñe, que vamos con Tokio Hotel, no Disneyland París...! Aunque mirándolo de otra forma...

Un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su conversación.

-Alba¿puedes descansar un momento y decirme qué ha pasado?

Alba dejó de hablar y sonrió a su padre, que se había sentado en la cama.

* * *

Ana abrazó fuertemente a su abuela antes de montar en el avión que la llevaría a Madrid.

-Escríbeme¿vale?- dijo su abuela, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Abuela, que sólo son dos meses, no me voy a la guerra ni nada!- exclamó Ana, lo que provocó que su abuela soltara una carcajada.- Me tengo que ir, porque si no, la pobre Alba se quedará sin billetes.

-Sí claro, cariño- contestó la anciana.- ¡Y duerme bien en el avión eh!

-¡Pero si sólo son un par de horas!

Ana montó en el avión. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, y andaba despistada. Tanto, que casi se sienta en el asiento del copiloto, pero una azafata la salvó y le indico su asiento.

-_Por fin las cosas empiezan a ir bien...-_ pensó mientras veía sobrevolar Málaga en esa preciosa noche estrellada. Y al poco rato, se quedó dormida.

* * *

-¿Qué por poco te sientas en el asiento del copiloto?- gritó Alba, lo que hizo que Ana asintiera y se ruborizara.- ¡Habría que verte a ti pilotando, muajajaja!

-Ya vale, Alba...- susurró Ana, mirando sin parar a su alrededor.- Lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar el avión y luego ya...

-¿Ustedes son las ganadoras del concurso "Pasa un Verano con Tokio Hotel"?- dijo una azafata muy guapa vestida de azul.

-Sí.- dijeron las dos al unísono.

-¿Podríais acompañarme, por favor?- dijo la azafata, dándose la vuelta.

-¿Y por qué tendríamos que hacerlo?- exclamó Ana, desconfiada, cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque soy una enviada especial de Francia.- dijo, enseñándoles una placa en la que, efectivamente, era una especie de acompañante.

-Aaah...- exclamaron las dos.

-Pues andando.- dijo la azafata con una sonrisa.- Por cierto, mi nombre es Alissa.

Alissa era alta, rubia y con los ojos azul claro. Llevaba tanto perfume que detrás de sí iba dejando una estela rosada que Alba y Ana seguían casi hipnotizadas.

-Odio estas colonias.- dijo Alba, lo que provocó que Ana volviera a reír.

Estuvieron varios minutos siguiendo a Alissa, que no paraba de ir de un mostrador a otro, registrando los pasaportes, comprobando los billetes y hablando con algún otro empleado

-Bueno.- dijo Alissa, devolviéndoles los pasaportes.- Creo que sólo nos queda recoger las maletas, y ya podremos montar en el avión.

-Ah¿pero tú vienes?- preguntó Alba,, quien había empezado a arrepentirse de su decisión.

-Pues claro.- contestó Alissa.- Soy vuestra acompañante.

Alba y Ana se pusieron a hacer circulitos en el suelo, mientras un aura oscura las rodeaba. La gente las miraba asombrada.

-Veenga, vamos.- dijo Alissa, cogiéndolas del brazo y arrastrándolas hasta la cinta de las maletas.

Estuvieron más de veinte minutos buscando las maletas, pero no aparecían.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido las maletas?- dijo Alissa, algo mosqueada.

-Yo que tenía dentro todos los posters, revistas y demás para que me los firmaran...- dijo Alba, llorando de una manera un tanto cómica.

-¡Eh!- gritó Ana, señalando a una vagabunda que tenía dos maletas parecidas a las de ellas dos.

-¡Mi maleta!- exclamó Alba, al reconocer el llavero de Bill en el mango.

La vagabunda echó a correr y Ana tras ella. La mujer empujaba a toda la gente que se cruzaba a su paso, y en esto tropezó. Ana corrió hacia ella y se tiró encima, inmovilizándola. Entonces, llegaron algunos guardas y cogieron a la mujer, cuyo pelo resbaló y se pudo apreciar que estaba calva cual bola de billar. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Ana.

-Dios mío...- susurró la chica.

Un hombre, pintado hasta las cejas con maquillaje, sonreía a Ana.

-¡Bienvenida a Madrid!- gritó, mientras la policía se lo llevaba maniatado.

-Uff, que susto.- dijo Ana, y miró como Alba le estaba haciendo fotos al tipo de la calva.- No me dirás que...

-¡Exacto!- exclamó.- ¡Te he hecho fotos en tu espectacular persecución¡Ahora podemos irnos!

Cogieron las maletas y se dirigieron a las pistas, mientras la gente miraba asombrada a Ana, que intentaba esconder la cabeza en la camiseta.

* * *

-Aaah, que gusto.- dijo Alba, dejándose caer en su asiento junto a la ventanilla.

Ana no dejaba de mirar a Alissa, que desde que habían entrado en el avión no había parado de hablar con otra azafata. Entonces, la otra azafata se volvió hacia la puerta del avión y ayudó a entrar a dos chicas de unos 16 años, que se dirigían hacia ellas dos.

Cuando las chicas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Ana pudo reconocer fácilmente sus caras. Abrió mucho los ojos, y se los frotó varias veces para cerciorarse de que su visión era real.

-No puede ser...

_**Continuará...**_

**¡Y aquí se termina! Siento que sea tan corto, pero es tarde y el primer capítulo tenía que acabar aquí. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Si os ha gustado, dejad review, si no os ha gustado, dejad review, y si solamente pasabais por aquí, dejad review .**

**Nos leemos!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	2. ¡¿Otras ganadoras!

**Ohayo!!! Ya volvi de mis vacas, y con mi vuelta, el segundo capítulo de este fic nOn!! Muchísimas gracias a todos/as los q habeis escrito review**:

**Kairi Minamoto: **Io tb te kiero nOn!! Pero no vayamos a pensar mal, eh, q esta relacion es solo escritora/lectora xDD. No, es broma, me alegro de que te gustara, y siento haberte puesto bajita xP. De campanilla?? .. Jeje, ya me estas dando ideas, incluso... Bueno, aquí tienes el segundo cap!!

**Alba: **trankila, seguire subiendo capuitulos, jeje, y x cierto, no ocurre en Paris, sino en Niza .. Disfruta del segundo cap!!

**Naruta: **Hola!!! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y gracias por leer aunque no te guste el grupo... X cierto, muy buenos los fics q hacias, siento no haber tenido tiempo para dejarte reviews... n.un. Aki tienes el segundo cap!!

**Natalia: **Pues sí, abría que discutir si lo adoras o no xDD. Y la próxima vez, deja la review más larga ò.ó.

**Y hasta aquí los reviews!! Ahora sí, demos paso al segundo cap!!!**

Capítulo 2¡¿Otras ganadoras?!

Las otras dos chicas se acercaban más y más a ellas. La primera, que era la más alta, tenía el pelo negro y largo hasta la cintura, y unos grandes ojos castaños. La otra, que era un poco más bajita, tenía el pelo negro eléctrico y muy rizado, aunque lo mantenía bien sujeto con una coleta. Sus ojos también eran castaños, aunque parecían más vivos que los de la otra.

Ana abrió tanto la boca que parecía que se le había descolocado la mandíbula.

-¿Eeh?- exclamó la chica más alta, frente a ella.

-¿Alba¿Natalia?- exclamó Ana, sin dejar de asombrarse.

-Dime.- dijo la Alba que estaba sentada a su lado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que las otras dos chicas estaban mirándola fijamente.- ¡¿Pero quien es esta gente?!

Tras una serie de malentendidos, Ana logró tranquilizar a su amiga Alba, que estaba un poco aturdida desde que había visto a las otras dos chicas.

-A ve si me aclaro...- dijo Ana, mirando a las recién llegadas.- A ver, Alba.

-Dime.- dijeron las dos chicas, que en seguida se miraron con odio.

-Alba-Kairi.- dijo Ana, casi al borde de la cólera.

-Ah, vale.- dijo la aludida.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Resulta.- dijo Ana en voz baja.- Que estas dos chicas, que son amigas mias, han ganado también el concurso.

-¿Eeeeeeeh?- dijo Alba-Kairi, al borde de desmayarse.

-Sí.- le contestó Ana, al ver así a su amiga.- Pero la chica más bajita, Natalia, no sabe que vamos con Tokio Hotel.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Alba, que empezaba a perderse.

-Pues porque a Natalia no le gustan Tokio Hotel, pero como es la mejor amiga de Alba-Manami, pues la acompaña.

-Pues vaya...- dijo Alba-Kairi, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un mohín.- Si no le gustan, que no vengan...

-No te enfades, Kairi-sama...-dijo Ana, algo nerviosa.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES KAIRI-SAMA!- gritó Alba, haciendo que gran parte de los pasajeros se girara para ver que pasaba.

Ana le tapó la boca, mientras Alba-Kairi intentaba zafarse.

-Discúlpenla, es que esta algo nerviosa por el vuelo, eso es todo...- explicó Ana a los otros pasajeros, que luego siguieron con lo suyo. Soltó a la chica.- No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Vale xP.- respondió Alba.

-Ya vamos a despegar.- dijo una chica de pelo corto castaño y ojos negros.-Abrochaos los cinturones, por favor.

-Vale, Alissa.- dijeron Ana y Alba.

Alissa se dirigió al asiento de delante, donde estaban sentadas Alba- Manami y Natalia. Les repitió lo mismo.

Cuando Alissa se fue, Alba.Manami se giró y miró a Ana.

-Me da una rabia que la tia esa sea francesa...- dijo, de mal humor.- Y que tengamos que ir a Francia... ¡Pero por Tokio Hotel, lo que sea!- dijo, con los ojos brillantes.

-'Que rara es esta tía'- pensó Alba-Kairi, mirándola de mal humor.

-Y bueno, Alba-Manami¿cómo te enteraste de que te había tocado el viaje?- dijo Ana, al darse cuenta de que era necesario desviar un poco el tema.

-Pues es una larga historia...- dijo Alba-Manami.

_Flash Back._

(N/A: A partir de aquí me referiré a Alba-Manami simplemente como Alba, pues es un flash Back suyo.)

_Alba bajó corriendo las escaleras de su casa._

_-Vaya lata.- dijo.- Ahora van y pegan a la puerta... Yo que estaba tan tranquilita escuchando el CD de Tokio Hotel..._

_Alba abrió la puerta, pero no había nadie._

_-Vaya...- dijo, visiblemente mosqueada. Fue a cerrar la puerta, pero vio un sobre en el suelo.- ¿Una carta¿Para mí?_

_La abrió y comenzó a leer._

"_Querida Alba:_

_¡Enhorabuena! Has ganado el concurso "Pasa un Verano con Tokio Hotel", que cerró sus bases el pasado día 30. Lo primero que te diremos es que¡ve haciendo las maletas, que te vas de viaje! Te adjuntamos los billetes de avión y todo lo necesario para ello. Como ya sabrás, el fantástico premio es pasar un verano de ensueño en Niza, Francia con nada más y nada menos que ¡Tokio Hotel! Y como sorpresa extra te decimos que puedes llevarte a un amigo, amiga o familiar contigo. Saldréis el próximo día 1 de Julio, a las 8 de la mañana en el avión que sale desde Barajas hasta Niza._

_¡Que tengas buen viaje!"_

_Y justo debajo, una firma incomprensible._

_Alba se quedó en estado de shock durante unos segundos. Pero luego, lanzó el sobre por los aires y se puso a chillar como una histérica. Se puso a correr por todo el salón y a saltar por los sillones._

_-¡Viva, viva y viva!- gritó.- ¡Soy la persona más feliz del mundo...!_

_-¡Pero niña!- dijo la madre de Alba, entrando en la habitación.- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?_

_Alba se bajó del sofá y abrazó a su madre. Luego, le leyó la carta._

_-¡Ah1- exclamó Alaba.- Pero tengo que llevar a alguien..._

_-¿Y ya sabes a quién?- preguntó su madre._

* * *

_-Hola, buenos días.- dijo Alba por el auricular del teléfono.- ¿Está Natalia?_

_-¡Ah, Alba!- dijo una voz femenina al otro lado.- Pues no, está en casa de su abuela. Llama allí si quieres._

_-Vale, muchas gracias.- y colgó._

_-'Esta Natalia.- pensó, mientras marcaba el número.- Nunca está en su casa cuando la necesito...'_

_-¿Diga?- dijo una voz femenina desde la otra línea._

_-¿Natalia? Soy Alba. Te quería decir que me ha tocado un viaje..._

_-¡Vaya, que suerte!- dijo Natalia, con envidia.- ¿Y a donde vas?_

_-Pues...- empezó Alba.- 'Un momento. Si el digo que vamos con Tokio Hotel, no va a querer venir.' Antes de eso, quería decirte que tengo que llevar a una amiga y te he elegido a ti..._

_-¡Vaya, es fantástico!- chilló Natalia.- ¿Y a donde vamos? Porfa, porfa, dimelo..._

_-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos...- dijo Alba misteriosamente._

_-Dimelooooooo..._

_-¡Que no!- exclamó Alba, fingiendo estar enfadada.-Ahora ponte a hacer las maletas, que si no, no te llevo._

_-¡Sí, señora!- exclamó Natalia, poniendo pose de militar aunque Alba no pudiera verla._

_Alba colgó el teléfono, sonriente._

* * *

_Alba y Natalia estaban en el aeropuerto. La madre de alba le estaba le estaba adecentando un poco el pelo._

_-¡Ay, mamá, que ya soy mayorcita!- se quejó Alba, al ver a Natalia reírse._

_-Pero es que pareces una niña...- dijo su madre.- Me da un poco de pena que te vayas... Pero en fin, que te lo pases muy bien con Tok...- no pudo terminar la frase, porque Alba no hacía más que negar con las manos.-... con Natalia._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Y bueno, lo demás ya lo sabéis.- concluyó Alba-Manami.

-Aam.- dijo Ana, sonriente.

-Sólo espero ver a Bill...- continuó Alba-Manami, suspirando.

-¿A ti también te gusta Bill?- dijo Alba-Kairi, con los ojos como platos.

-¡Mataría por él!- dijo Alba-Manami, y se sentó en su asiento al ver que Alissa se acercaba de nuevo.

-Alba-Manami odia Francia.- le explicó Ana a Alba-Kairi.

-¿Y por qué?- preguntó la otra.

-Pues la verdad, no lo sé.- dijo Ana, encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, todas estaban emocionadas y eufóricas.

-Pero... dijo Natalia.- Esto es Francia...

-¡Sí!- gritó Alba-Manami.- ¿No es maravilloso?

-'Algo no encaja...'- pensó Natalia.- 'Es demasiada casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado con Ana y la otra Alba ,que no tengo ni idea de quien es,en este sitio. Esto no me gusta...'

Las chicas chillaron al ver cómo una limusina paraba justo delante de ellas. Las puertas se abrieron, y del auto salió un chico con una gorra y rastas.

-No...- susurró Natalia.- Esto no puede ser cierto...

_**Continuará...**_

**¡Y aquí se acaba! Siento que haya sido tan corto, pero la inspiración se me ha ido de golpe, sorry...**

**Si os ha gustado, dejad review, si no os ha gustado, dejad review, y si solamente pasabais por aquí, dejad review .**

**Nos leemos!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	3. ¿Enamorado? La llegada

**Ohayo! He vuelto, gracias a dos chicas que me presionaban demasiado n.un. Bueno, pues aquí tenéis la continuación! Ahora, las reviews:**

**Natalia: **bueno, aquí tienes el tercero. De verdad que no puedes dormir?? OoO Bueno, esque es así como quiero calificarte en esta historia. Por fin sabras los 'misterios' xDD

**Kairi Minamoto: **Aquí está el tercer capitulo!! De verdad puedes ser una asesina sanguinaria? Demuéstramelo! Mata a... a Inoue Orihime xDD. No, ya en serio, hoy se sabran un par de cosas...traumantes... xDD Disfruta leyendo!!

**Naruta: **Pues no es tan mala idea lo de partirlo en dos, no... (las dos albas la miran con cuchillos) vale, vale u.ú Y sí, muy buenos fics, es una lastima que fanfiction perdiera una gran escritora como tu... En fin, disfruta del capitulo 3!

**Alba Manami: **Espero Con ansia que digas xq odias francia. Y sí, felicidades a los gemelos Kaulitz, aunque hoy no sea dia 1. Disfruta del capitulo!!

**Y sin más que decir, que comience el fic!! (Ostia, rima y todo xD)**

Capítulo 3¿Enamorado? La llegada.

-Oye Bill¿y tú como crees que serán?

Los Tokio Hotel estaban comodamente sentados en el salón de su casa en Francia.Bill ojeaba distraídamente sus partituras, Georg afinaba su bajo, Gustav aporreaba su batería en otra habitación, y Tom... Bueno, Tom estaba tumbado de manera algo confusa en el sofá.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Bill, sin apartar la vista de sus folios.

-Las chicas esas que vana venir, claro.- contestó Tom, dando vueltas en el sofá.- ¡Ojalá que haya una guapa y fácil que me pueda llevar al huerto!

(Caida general estilo anime xDD)

-Tom, nunca cambiarás.- dijo Georg, tocándose su trasero recién magullado.

-Las mujeres también son seres humanos, Tom.- dijo Bill, recogiendo las partituras que se habían caído.- Vaya, se han estropeado.

-Bueno, Bill, siempre hay alguna de las que te puedes aprovechar.- dijo Tom, poniendo cara de salido.

-¿Qué es todo este jaleo?- dijo Gustav, apareciendo por la puerta.

-Nada, Tom, pensando en mujeres.- contestó Georg.

-Ah, entonces nada.- Gustav se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Lo que es extraño es que haya escuchado algo con el ruido que mete con la batería.- comentó Tom. Todos se rieron por el comentario.

-Ojalá que las chicas sean horrendas, para que vean lo imbécil que eres.- murmuró Gustav, que lo había oído todo.

* * *

-¿Falta Mucho?- preguntó Tom, que parecía algo cansado. Iban montados en una lujosa limusina negra durante más de una hora.

-Tom, has dicho eso por lo menos cincuenta veces. – le regañó Bill.

-En realidad han sido sesenta y dos, hermanito.- contestó Tom, a lo que todos se rieron.- ¿Pero falta mucho?

-Ya estamos, señor Kaulitz.- dijo el chófer, y paró la limusina.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó Tom, saliendo de la limusina..- ¡Ya tenía ganas de...!

Tom no pudo continuar la frase. Se había quedado en blanco al ver a una chica de pelo negro y rizado frente a él.

-No...- susurró la chica..- Esto no puede ser cierto...

-Lo mismo digo...- dijo Tom, ya saliendo totalmente de la limusina.

-¡Es Tom!- gritó Alby. (N/A: he decidido ponerlo asi, xq si no puede ser muy lioso. Alby es Alba-Kairi.)- ¡Qué increíble!

-Tom, si no dejas salir, no podremos conocerlas...- exclamó Bill, empujando a Tom.. Entonces se fijó que su hermano estaba en shock.-Tom¿estás bien?

-¡Biiill!!- gritaron las dos Albas, y se abalanzaron sobre el pobre Bill.

-¡Agh!- gritó Bill, al ver cómo las dos chicas se le echaban encima.

-Tom¿estás bien?- le preguntó Georg a Tom.

-No puede ser cierto...- dijo Tom, mirando a Natalia, que se había ido junto a Ana.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que íbamos con Tokio Hotel?- le gritaba Natalia a Ana.

-Bueno, es que si no te hubieras negado...- murmuró Ana, algo cohibida.

-¡Claro que me hubiera negado!¿ No ves que yo odio a...?- empezó Natalia, pero no pudo continuar al ver que Tom se acercaba corriendo a ella.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- gritó Tom, mientras se ponía a escasos centímetros de Natalia.

-¡Agh!- gritaron las dos chicas.

-¡No puedo creer que haya encontrado a una chica guapa, bonita y con pinta de inteligente!- continuó Tom, agarrando de las manos a Natalia, la cual intentaba soltarse.- ¡Y sobre todo, virginal!

Al oir este comentario, Natalia explotó.

-¿Pero qué te has creido, niñato de...?-gritó Natalia, pero no continuó pues Tom salió corriendo detrás de ella.

-Qué paisaje...-comentó Gustav, al ver a Tom corriendo detrás de Natalia, y a Bill tumbado en el suelo con las dos chicas encima. (N/A: no malpensar... ¬¬)

-Bueno...- dijo Georg, poniéndose a su lado y señalando a Ana, que estaba mirando a Natalia con una sonrisita en los labios.- Aun queda una que parece que está en sus cabales. ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella?

Gustav miró a Ana, y se dirigió a ella. En seguida, la chica se dio la vuelta.

-Hola.- dijo Gustav, secamente.

-Hola.- dijo Ana, con una sonrisa.- Tú eres Gustav,¿ no?

Gustav asintió.

-Pues yo soy Ana. ¡Encantada!- Ana le tendió una mano, y Gustav la estrechó. Aunque la chica no lo apreció, se había puesto un poco colorado.

-¿Quieres...?- dijo Gustav, señalando a la limusina.

-Claro.- dijo Ana, sin perder la sonrisa, y luego señaló a Bill.- Pero antes tendremos que salvar a Bill¿no?

* * *

Tras veinte minutos intentando apartar a las dos Albas de Bill y a Tom de Natalia, habían conseguido entrar todos en la limusina. Estaban así distribuidos: Los asientos eran de cuatro, y en uno estaba Bill, agarrado de cada brazo por una de las Albas, y al lado de Alby, Georg. En el otro asiento estaba Natalia, mirando con asco a Tom, que no dejaba de mirarla. Junto a Tom, Ana y a su lado, Gustav.

-A ver si me aclaro...- dijo Bill, algo cohibido por la presencia de las dos Albas.- Tú te llamas Alba- miró a Alba-Manami..- y tú Alby¿no?

-Sí.- dijeron ambas, para luego mirarse con odio.

-Y tú- dijo Tom, mirando a Natalia.- Eres Natalia, la chica perfecta.

-Vete, salido.- dijo Natalia, intentando apartarle.

-Y tú eres Ana.- dijo Bill, mirando por un instante a Ana, por lo que las dos Alba también la miraron con odio.

-Sí.- dijo Ana.- Vosotros no necesitáis presentación, ya os conocemos de sobra.

Los Tokio Hotel rieron.

-Pero lo que no me explico...- dijo Ana, pensativa.- Es por qué habláis español...

-Eso tiene fácil explicación.- contestó Georg.- Como vosotras veníais de España, nuestro manager nos recomendó que empezáramos a hablar español.

-Llevamos cinco meses intentando aprender vuestro idioma.- dijo Gustav, a lo que Ana rió.

-Pero lo que no me explico.- dijo Alby, sin dejar de abrazar a Bill.- Es por qué no habláis inglés directamente.

-¡Dejate de eso!- exclamó Alba.- ¡Lo importante es que Bill está aquí!

-Bueno...- dijo Bill.- Pensamos que tal vez vosotras no hablabais ingles on perfeccion, y por eso aceptamos.

Alby miró con superioridad a Alba, la cual la miró con más odio, y abrazó muchísimo más a Bill.

* * *

-Bueno, esta será vuestra habitación.- dijo Bill, señalando una habitación para dos personas.- Aquí dormiréis dos, hay otra exactamente igual aquí al lado.

-¿Y tú donde duermes?- le preguntaron las dos Albas, que volvieron a mirarse con odio.

-Bill y yo dormimos al fondo del pasillo.- dijo Tom, mirando a Natalia, que intentaba esconderse de él tras Ana.

-Y nosotros en una habitación a su lado.- dijo Georg, señalándose a él y a Gustav.

-Yo creo...- dijo Ana- que deberíais ser vosotros los que elijáis nuestras habitaciones, porque si no va a haber peleas.

-Bueno, ya tendréis compañera, supongo.-dijo Bill, y en seguida Alby cogió a Ana y Alba a Natalia.- Vale... Gustav, elige tú.

Gustav miró a Ana directamente, y Tom se dio cuenta de ello, pero para disimular, hizo como si lo eligiera al azar.

-Ana y Alby dormirán junto a nosotros, y Alba y Natalia en la habitación más alejada.- concluyó Gustav.

Alba y Alby se miraron con odio, cogieron sus maletas y cada una se dirigió a su respectiva habitación seguidas por sus compañeras, y dejando a unos estupefactos Tokio Hotel en el pasillo.

* * *

-No aguanto a Alba.- dijo Alby, mientras lanzaba una camiseta al armario.

-No es tan mala... murmuró Ana.

-¡Pero me quiere quitar a Bill!- gritó Alby, acercándose exageradamente a Ana.- ¡Y eso no lo aguanto!

-Vale, vale...

En la otra habitación...

-No aguanto a la tal Alby...- dijo Alba, cogiendo una falda y lanzándola al armario.

-No parece mala chica..- dijo Natalia, intentando recuperarse del trauma que le suponía pasar un verano entero con el grupo que odia.

-¡Pero me quiere quitar a Bill!- gritó Alba, acercándose exageradamente a Natalia.- ¡Y eso no lo aguanto!

-...- Natalia miró al suelo y enmudeció.

Mientras, los Tokio Hotel estaban de nuevo reunidos en la sala.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- dijo Bill.

-¡Tirarnoslas!- gritó Tom- ¡Hay una para cada uno!

Bill le dio un capón a Tom.

-Por lo pronto, deberíamos comprar algo de comer.- dijo Bill.- Voy yo, vosotros llamáis mucho la atención.

-Y lo dice el que mete los dedos en el enchufe.- se burlo Georg, y los otros se rieron.

-Jaja, que gracia.- dijo Bill, y salió de la habitación. En el pasillo se encontró con Ana, que venía del servicio.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Ana.

-A comprar.- dijo Bill, y en seguida se le ocurrió algo.- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Vale.- dijo Ana con una sonrisa..- Todo por tal de alejarme un poco de todo este lío.

Bill rió y salieron juntos de la casa. Mientras esperaban en ascensor, Bill se dio cuenta de que había salido de casa sin nada para cubrirse el pelo.

-Toma.- dijo Ana, y le puso la gorra que llevaba en la cabeza.

Bill sonrió y entraron en el ascensor.

-Oye, une cosa.- dijo Ana.- ¿No crees que...?

La chica se vio interrumpida al ver que el ascensor se paraba de manera violenta, y las luces se apagaban.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Bill, en total oscuridad.

-Creo...- dijo Ana.- que se ha ido la luz...

_**Continuará...**_

**Y aquí se acabó! Siento dejaros con la intriga, pero es lo que hay. No me mateis, por favor!! Que luego no puedo continuar!**

**Si os ha gustado, dejad review, si no os ha gustado, dejad review, y si solamente pasabais por aquí, dejad review .**

**Nos leemos!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	4. ¡Un apagón y muchos celos!

**Ohayo!!!! Ya volvi de nuevo, y esta vez prontito xDD. Como creo que le dije a alguien, pienso actualizar todas las semanas, si las clases no molestan, claro está u.ú. Que por cierto, ya mismito empiezan T.T. Suerte a todos!!:**

**Natalia: **Siento haberme pasado Un.n, pero tu ya sabes como acabara esto... Y me alegro mucho que te haya enganchado nOn

**Alba-manami: **Tienes razón, las francesas estan bastante creidas... Pero les dare una lección x ti en la historia, MUAJAJAJAJA!!! Sí, feliz cumpleaños a Gusti... q por cierto NO M GUSTA! Y tranki, el asunto de Bill se solucionará... x favor, no me mates ToT

**Kairi Minamoto: **Soy una cabrona con suerte nOn. Y lo de quedarte encerrada, ya veremos (Inner// en un armario, tal vez?? ¬//¬) Ya veremos u.ú Ostia, q buena idea! 'Bill-kun' xDD Y... ves gran hermano?? O.O xDD. Y no digas q me gusta gustav!! ¬¬

**Naruta: **Vaya, no sabia que dos frases del fic te 'marcaran' tanto xD pero me alegro de que sea así xD. T imaginas a Bill convertido en un vengador?? 'Anne katrin, te busco para matarte x haber contaminado a Tom con tus artes de puton...' Y sí, yo a oscuras con Bill!!! Y si lo de si me quedo preñada o no... ya lo descubrirás a lo largo del capitulo!!

Y bueno, hasta aquí las reviews. Alguien se dio cuenta de que Alissa no salió en el capitulo anterior?? Bueno, que comience el cap!!

Capítulo 4¡Un apagón y muchos celos!

-¡Mierda!- gritó Tom, en total oscuridad.- ¡Se ha ido la luz!

-Muy listo, genio.- dijo Gustav, que intentaba buscar algo con lo que iluminarse.

-¿Desde cuando te asusta la oscuridad, Tom?- le preguntó Georg, que no se había movido del sillón.

-¡Desde que no puedo ver mis revistas de tias macizas!- exclamó Tom, al borde de la histeria. Gustav le dio un capón.

-Bueno, dejemos ese asunto para luego...- continuó Georg, ya levantado del sillón.- Lo malo es que Bill ha salido y no podremos hacer la pizza...

Mirada sorprendida y burlona de parte de los otros miembros del grupo xD.

De repente, escucharon un grito que provenía de la habitación de las chicas. Los chicos corrieron hacia sus habitaciones, donde casi se chocan con Alby, que se había asomado a la puerta.

-¡Auch!- exclamó al chica.- ¡Tened mas cuidado!

-Perdon.- dijeron los tres, y entraron el la otra habitación.

En ella encontraron a Alba y a Natalia abrazadas.

-¿Os da miedo al oscuridad?- se burló Alby.

-Vaya dos...- murmuró Gustav.

-¡No es eso!- gritó Alba.-

-Es que creíamos que había alguien en el balcón...- continuó Natalia, señalando la terraza.

-Serán vuestras imaginaciones...- dijo Georg.

-Por cierto...- dijo Alby.- ¿Dónde está Bill?

-¿Y donde está Ana?- preguntó Natalia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ana y Bill seguían encerrados en el ascensor.

-Que arto estoy de esto...- murmuró Bill, tanteando las paredes.- Mira que irse la luz en pleno verano.

-Bueno...- dijo Ana con una risita.- ¿Te imaginan como estarán los chicos allí arriba?

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-Pero lo malo es...- susurró Bill. Se había puesto un poco rojo, aunque con la oscuridad Ana no podía verlo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ana, aunque ya se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar.

-Que van a pensar que estamos tardando mucho por un motivo... fuera de lo normal...- dijo Bill, mirando al techo, aunque no podía ver a la chica.

-No lo creo.- dijo Ana, y Bill miró a la mancha oscura de donde provenía la voz.- Ellos no saben donde estoy yo... y dudo mucho que tú y yo vayamos a...

- No me refería a eso...- dijo Bill, mucho más rojo.- Sino que más de uno querrá preguntarte si has averiguado que soy una chica...

Ana se rió, y no paró de reir durante un buen rato. Bill se sentía muy avergonzado. (N/A: Y tanto, con todo lo que le he puesto... Por favor, albas, no os enfadeis conmigo T.T)

-¿De verdad piensas que les iba a decir que eres una chica?- dijo Ana, que ya había parado de reir.

-No...- dijo Bill.- Sólo que...

-¿No serás una chica realmente, verdad?- dijo Ana, realmente espantada.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Bill, más rojo que la cara de un borracho.- ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Por un cantante famoso.- dijo Ana, de nuevo con una sonrisa.- Pero a mi, y te lo digo en serio, me da igual lo que seas.

Bill sonrió en la oscuridad como no había sonreído en la oscuridad. Ana, que notó un movimiento de parte del chico, se había pegado a la parte del ascensor más alejada de él.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Bill, sin perder la sonrisa.- Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien...

* * *

-¡Biiill!

Los Tokio Hotel y Natalia miraban desconcertados a las dos Albas, que estaban abrazadas y arrodilladas en el suelo.

-¿Dónde estás, Bill?- lloraban las dos, casi al borde de la histeria y del balcón.

-¿Es que nadie de esta casa va a preocuparse por Ana?- dijo Natalia, algo enfadada.- ¡Hace horas que fue al cuarto de baño!

-Si por preocuparme por ella me admirarás más de lo que me admiras, entonces lo haré.- le contestó Tom, a lo que Natalia respondió con una furia asesina.

-Yo... no...- empezó Natalia.. Tom se acercó un poco más a ella.- ¡... TE ADMIRO1

Natalia le propinó a Tom un puñetazo en toda la barbilla que lo mandó a la otra punta del dormitorio. Georg y Gustav retrocedieron espantados.

-¡Qué no se te ocurra acercarte a mi!- gritó Natalia, señalando con el índice a Tom.

-¡Así me gusta!- exclamó Tom, tocándose la barbilla.-¡Una chica con carácter!

-Tom...- le dijo Georg, señalando la barbilla.- Estás sangrando...

-¡Esto no es ná ¡- dijo Tom, incorporándose.

Gustav miró a las Albas, que seguían llorando, a Natalia, que estaba toda sudorosa, y a Georg intentando ayudar a Tom.

-¿Cómo he llegado yo a esto?- susurró, y para asombro de todos, volvió al luz.

* * *

-¿Ya ha vuelto la luz?- dijo Ana, mirando al techo.

Ella y Bill se habían pasado las horas charlando en el ascensor, aunque la chica no se había movido del sitio, pro miedo a que Bill le hiciera algo. (N/A: Benditos los malpensados, pues de ellos nos burlaremos los que hacemos fics sencillos y sin lemmon xDD, no es broma)

Aunque el chico ahora la miraba den una manera...distinta.

-Bill... – dijo al chica, pegándose más a la pared al ver que Bill se acercaba más a ella.- ¿Por qué me miras así...?

-Ahora que me fijo...- dijo Bill, mirándola directamente a los ojos.- Eres la única que tienes los ojos claros de todo el grupo... y el pelo también.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta.- contestó Ana, suspirando de alivio al ver que Bill se alejaba.

-Eres extraña.- dijo Bill, lo que sorprendió a Ana.- Eres diferente.

-Sí, bueno...- dijo Ana, apartándose un mechón de la cara. Miró a Bill con tristeza.- Yo siempre he sido así.

Bill fue a contestar, pero el ascensor llegó a la calle, y no tuvieron más remedio que salir.

* * *

Todos estaban sentados en la sala, con el tic-tac del reloj como único sonido.

-Y entonces creeis...- dijo Alby, con la voz ronca por la preocupación.- que Ana ha ido con Bill¿no?

-Es esperamos.- suspiró Georg. Alby miró al suelo.

-¡ESPERO QUE NO SE LE OCURRA HACER NINGUNA TONTERÍA CON BILL!- gritó Alba, levantándose. Gustav la miró enfadado.

-No...- dijo Gustav, y todos le miraron.- Bill no es así... y tengo la certeza de que Ana tampoco...

* * *

-Buff, no pensaba que una pizza pesara tanto...- dijo Bill, que iba cargado con una bolsa.

-No seas quejica.- rió Ana.- Lo que pasa es que no estás acostumbrado a llevar bolsas, flojucho.

Bill la miró con una sonrisa cansada, y Ana sonrió.

-Bueno, bueno, veo que os las apañais bien sin mi...- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-¿Tú?- exclamaron los dos a la vez. Luego se miraron.- ¿La conoces?

La chica sonrió, y se dirigió hacia ellos.

* * *

Todos saltaron prácticamente del sofá al escuchar la cerradura de la puerta.

-¡Ya estamos aq...!- dijo Bill, pero no pudo continuar porque de nuevo las dos Albas de le echaron encima, para luego mirarse con furia.

-Vaya, gracias por preocuparos...- dijo Ana, entrando en la habitación.

-¡Ana!- gritó Natalia, mientras se le echaba al cuello.- ¿Por qué me has dejado sola con esta panda de locos?

-Ojalá fuera yo...- dijo Tom, tocándose la barbilla donde tenía la tirita.

-¿Y qué habéis hecho hasta ahora?- dijo Georg, desconfiado.

-Ah, bueno.- dijo Ana, algo nerviosa.- Nos hemos quedado encerrados en el ascensor...

Las dos Albas miraron a Ana con furia, y Gustav frunció el ceño.

-Tsk.- se quejó.

-¡Pero no hicimos nada fuera de lo normal!- explicó rápidamente Ana, agitando las manos.

-Depende de lo que entiendas pro normal...- dijo Tom, alzando las cejas.

-El caso es...- empezó Ana.

-Que no venimos solos...- dijo Bill, y señaló a la puerta, que empezó a abrirse de nuevo...

_**Continuará...**_

**Y hasta aquí llegó! Siento que sea tan corto, pero es que no tengo muchas ganas de escribir hoy... ¡aunque seguiré fiel a mi semana! No me hagais nada x haberle hecho eso a Bill, porfaplis...**

**Si os ha gustado, dejad review, si no os ha gustado, dejad review, y si solamente pasabais por aquí, dejad review .**

**Nos leemos!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	5. Ocho borrachos y una cama

**Ohayo! Volví de nuevo, a la semana, aunque esta vez es un poco más tarde... Como ya han empezado las clases, es normal, supongo... Reviews:**

**Natalia: **Aquí tienes el 5! No se como te las apañas, pero siempre eres la primera q me dejas review...

**Alba-manami: **pero si solo hablábamos en el ascensor!! Y que hace un cuchillo jamonero en toledo??? Por favor, dime cual es la otra cosa que te ha dolido, para rectificarla...

**Kairi Minamoto: **Bueno, yo creo que esa situación te preocuparias mas por Bill, aunque también por mi... Entiéndelo, era para darle un aire comico Un.nY vaya, ya lei tu fic y la Natalia y otra xica t dejaron review x mi ò.ó. Disfruta del 5!

**Naruta: **Me alegro de caerte bien! (Lei tu review del fic de la Kairi xD) GeorgXCojin?? XDDDDD Lo tendre en cuenta para futuras parejas!! Ò.ó Pobrecita, empezando antes las clases... T.T q valiente eres!! Aquí tienes el capítulo 5!

**Y sin más que decir, que comience el capítulo 5!!**

Capítulo 5: Ocho borrachos y una cama.

-¿Pero quien...?- murmuró Georg.

En ese momento, Alissa entró por la puerta.

-¡Hola a todos!- gritó con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú?.- gritaron los otros seis. Luego todos se miraron.- ¿La conoceis?

-Sí.- dijo Ana.- Era la azafata que nos acompañaba en el avión.

-¿Pero qué hace aquí?- dijo Alba, que seguía abrazada a Bill.

-Es la chica que nos reunió.- dijo Tom, acercándose a Alissa en plan seductor.- Va a quedarse con nosotros...

-Imbécil...- susurró Natalia.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí tumbados¿Un trío?- preguntó Alissa, mirando a Bill y a las dos Albas.- Levantaos enseguida, que no vengo sola...

Entonces, un chico rubio entró por al puerta.

-¡Andreas!- gritaron los Tokio Hotel.

-¡Hola panda!- gritó Andreas, al entrar por la puerta. Miró a Bill y le ayudó a levantase.- Bill, querido¿cómo estás?

-¡Oye, que Bill es mío!- gritaron las dos Albas, que se miraron y por poco se lanzan a pelear si no es por Ana y Natalia, que las estaban sujetando.

-Bueno, esta noche vais a salir.- dijo Alissa, poniendo los brazos en jarras y cara de mala leche, pero nadie le hacía caso. -¡Qué vais a salir, coño!

-¡Sí, señora!- dijeron todos, dejando de pelearse.

-¿Vais?- dijo Tom.- ¿Tú no vienes?

-No.- contestó Alissa.- Ni Andreas tampoco.

-¡Preparaos, que a las nueve salís de marcha!- dijo Andreas, haciendo la señal de la victoria.

* * *

-¡Alby!- gritaba Ana, pegando en la puerta del baño.- ¿Cuánto te queda? 

-¡Poco, relax!- contestaba Alby, pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera había empezado a enjabonarse.

-Sí que tarda...- susurró Ana, y se puso de espaldas a la puerta.

En ese momento, Gustav apareció por el pasillo. Al parecer, venía de ducharse, pues tenía el pelo y la cara mojados y una toalla atada a la cintura. (N/A: Querida Alby, que quede claro que esto lo hago para complacerte y que no me gusta nada Gustav xD)

-Vaya.- dijo Gustav, al ver a Ana, que casi se cae al suelo.- ¿Esperando?

-Sí.- dijo Ana, levantándose un poco. La verdad es que la chica no sabía que decir.- esto... ¿Tú...¿Tú sabes a donde vamos?

-Ah, eso.- dijo Gustav, mirando al techo.- Creo que vamos a un restaurante, y luego de copas o algo así...

-¿Alguien dijo copas?- dijo Alby, abriendo la puerta del baño y provocando que Ana cayera al suelo.- Ups perdona, Ana. ¿he interrumpido alguna escena romántica?

Ana y Gustav se pusieron visiblemente rojos.

-Más quisieras.- dijo Ana, apartando a Alby y metiéndose en el baño. Cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-Ten cuidado con ella, Romeo.- dijo Alby, cogiendo su neceser y metiéndose en su habitación.- Es muy sensible.

Gustav frunció el ceño, pero luego miró durante un buen rato la puerta del baño.

-'Como yo'.

* * *

-¿Cuánto más van a tardar?- dijo Natalia, mirando impacientemente su reloj. 

-Tranquila, Natali.- dijo Ana, aunque la verdad es que ella también estaba perdiendo al paciencia.

-¡Bill!- gritaban las dos Albas, ambas agarradas al mismo cojín.- ¡Bill es mío!

-Dios...- dijo Gustav, que estaba sentado en una silla.

-Siempre igual...- murmuró Georg, mirando por la ventana.

-Tranquilos, seguro que bajan dentro de nada...- dijo Alissa. En ese momento, Tom bajaba las escaleras.

-¡Vaya, estáis preciosas!- gritó Tom nada más entrar en la habitación.

Y así era. Esa misma noche, las chicas estaban deslumbrantes. Natalia llevaba una minifalda blanca y una camiseta verde de tirantas. Ana simplemente un pantalón negro largo y una camiseta celeste de manga corta. Alby llevaba un pantalón pirata negro, una camiseta larga naranja y una muñequera muy rockera. Alba estaba deslumbrante; llevaba un pantalón corto vaquero y una camiseta de tirantas negra con el símbolo de Tokio Hotel en la espalda.

-Sí que están guapas.- dijo Bill, apareciendo en la sala, pero en seguida se tuvo que quitar pues las dos Albas se echaban sobre él.

-Sobre todo mi Natalia...- dijo Tom, acercándose exageradamente a la chcia.

-¡No me toques, pervertido!- dijo Natalia, propinándole un puñetazo en la mejilla. Tom se quedó desmayado frente al sofá.

-¡Hija de tu madre, has matado a Tom!- gritó Bill, librándose de las dos Albas y acercándose a Tom.

-¡Natalia, has matado al gemelo de Bill!- gritaron las dos chicas, acercándose amenazadoramente a Natalia, que se había escondido detrás de Ana.

-¡Pero si se mueve!- dijo Gustav, a lo que todos miraron a Tom y vieron que estaba diciendo algo.

-¡Me encantan las chicas con carácter!- gritó Tom, acercándose de nuevo a Natalia.

Esta vez, fue Bill quien le dio un capón.

-Anda vamos.- dijo Bill, arrastrando a Tom fuera de la casa.

-¡Que os divirtáis!- dijeron Alissa y Andreas.

* * *

-Vaya, que bueno estaba todo.- dijo Georg mientras salían del restaurante. 

-Sí...- dijo Ana, algo nerviosa, mirando a Bill y a las dos Albas, a Natalia y a su acosador.

La verdad es que habían tenido varios problemas con los asientos. La mesa era redonda, y Ana había sido al primera en sentarse. Bill se había sentado junto a ella, para enfado de las dos Albas, que querían sentarse al otro lado de Bill. Al final, Georg se cabreó y se sentó al lado de él. Estaban así: Bill, Ana, Gustav, Natalia, Tom, Alby, Alba y Georg.

Pero por lo demás, había sido una cena normal. Dentro de lo anormal, por supuesto.

-¡Vamos de copas!.- dijo Tom, levantando un brazo.

-¿Es necesario?- dijo Natalia sarcásticamente.

-Vamos, Natalia.- trató de convencerla Ana.- ¡Seguro que nos lo pasamos bien! Además, estás que rompes. ¡Seguro que ligas!

-Ummm.- murmuró Natalia.- Si ligo y me hecho novio¡Tom me dejará!

-Yo no quería decir...- dijo Ana, nerviosa.

-¡Vamos de copas!- dijo Natalia, alzando el brazo como Tom. Todos soltaron una.

carcajada.

* * *

Gustav miraba a las chicas en la pista de baile. En realidad, miraba a una chica en concreto. Estaban en una discoteca de las que solía ir Tom a ligar, y nadie podía impedirlo. Todos habían bebido, incluso él, aunque menos que los demás. Ana también había bebido un poco, por eso había dejado de lado su timidez y se había lanzado a la pista de baile. 

-¡Gustav, ven a bailar!.- dijo Georg, acercándose a él.- ¡Todos están allí!

-Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta bailar.- contestó Gustav, frunciendo el ceño.

-Seguro que a cierta chica le gusta que bailes, Gustavin...- dijo misteriosamente Georg, yéndose de nuevo a la pista.

Gustav no lo pensó dos veces. Se bebió dos copas más y salió a bailar.

El ambiente olía a sudor y alcohol. Todos bailaban en la pista al ritmo de las más marchosas canciones que se le ocurrían al DJ.

-¿Soy yo o está entrando más gente?- dijo Tom a voz de grito, acerándose sin querer a Natalia.

-¡Dejate, pervertido!- gritó Natalia, pero no hizo nada por apartarse.

El caso es que en poco tiempo todos estaban bailando bastante pegados. Ana no dejaba de moverse al son de la musica. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, al igual que las de las dos Albas, que bailaban muy pegadas a Bill

Y dieron las doce, las una, las dos y las tres. Todos seguían completamente borrachos, y estaban cansados de tanto bailar.

-Yo creo...que deberíamos irnos ya...- decía Gustav.

-¡No seas aguafiestas Gustav! Aun no es temprano...- dijo Tom, completamente borracho.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Gustav y salieron de aquel antro, arrastrando, por supuesto, a Tom, que había conseguido birlar una botella de ron. El de las rastas se había abrazado a Bill, y ambos cantaban 'Durch den monsun' a base de gritos.

Pero aun así, llegaron sanos y salvos a casa.

-¿Y ahora quien abre?- preguntó Natalia, mirando a los chicos.

-¡Mierda, Tom!- gritó Bill.- ¡Tú tenías las llaves!

-Creo que las he perdido, hermano...- dijo Tom, terminándose la botella.

Pero en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y una potente luz salió de ella...

* * *

-Oh, mi cabeza...- dijo Ana, despertándose al día siguiente. Entonces se observó y vio que estaba completamente desnuda, sólo la sábana cubría su cuerpo.-Esto, esto no es bueno... 

Miró a todos lados, y no pudo reprimir un grito al encontrarse a cierta persona en su cama...

_**Continuará...**_

¡**Y hasta aquí llegó! Quien será la persona?? Será Gustav? Será Bill? Será el Cojín, amante de Georg??? Las respuestas en el róximo cap!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	6. La confusión

**Ohayo!! Volví, esta vez un poco más tarde, pero volví. Lo primero q quiero anunciar es que va a haber un par de cambios en el fic...**

**Va a haber drama (lo siento x los que no les guste este estilo) aunque seguirá teniendo algo de comedia.**

**El fic durará hasta tres o cuatro capítulos más, primero porque no tengo mas tiempo para continuarlo y segundo porque los cambios lo exigen.**

**Y creo que ninguno más, aunque si se me olvida, lo pondré en el siguiente capítulo. Ahora, contestaré a las reviews...**

**Natalia: **Nadie a dicho que sea precisamente con Gustav . Y no, no creo q te lies con el, para mi desgracia T-T. Aquí tienes el capítulo 6 ¡!

**Kairi Minamoto: **Sex-bran equis?? xDDDD. Que bueno. Si, t imaginas io haciendo un trio con el tom y el georg? Puaj!! Aunque lo de la sorpresita si que viene xD. Y no se como he ehcho para acertar de esa manera con tu personalidad ... Aquí tienes el capítulo 6!

**Alba-manami: **No m mates!! T-T soy muy joven para acostarme con Bill xD. No, ya en serio. Y lo de los borrachos no fue idea mia, si no de la natalia . Aquí tienes el capítulo 6!!

**Naruta: **Q weno lo del cojin xDD. Y yo creo que es bastante pronto, pues me has dejado review hace nada y ahora lo estoy subiendo ..

**Y sin más reviews que contestar, que comience el cap!!**

Capítulo 6: La confusión

Ana miró a todos lados y no pudo reprimir un grito al encontrarse a cierta persona en su cama...

Gustav dormía placidamente a su lado, y parecía no haberse inmutado por el grito.

-Esto no puede estar pasando...- murmuró Ana, tapándose aun más con la sábana.- Y encima, si Alby está aquí dormida...

Ana miró hacia la cama de su compañera y entonces sí que chilló de espanto.

Natalia estaba durmiendo en la cama de Alby, junto con Tom. En el suelo había un colchón, donde estaban las dos Albas tapadas por una sábana, y junto a la puerta Bill y Georg, tan solo con un par de almohadas.

Ana se movió hacia el extremo de la cama al ver que Gustav se estaba empezando a mover.

-¿Qué pasa para que grites así?- dijo Gustav, y entonces se percató de que estaba desnudo, y de que la chica también lo estaba.- Ah, ya comprendo...

Pero Ana negó, y señaló hacia la otra cama. Entonces Gustav se giró y también soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-Joder, Gustav. ¿Qué tiene que hacer una super estrella para dormir tranquilo una noche?- dijo Tom, incorporándose.

-Tom...- susurró Gustav.- ¿Tú te has visto?

Entonces Tom se miró, luego miró debajo de la sábana y luego miró a Natalia, que empezaba a despertarse.

-¡Otro logro más para Tom Kaulitz!- gritó Tom, sacando una libreta de la nada y escribiendo algo en ella..- Y tu también te has lucido¿eh, Gustavin?

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!- gritaron Ana y Gustav a la vez, luego se miraron y se ruborizaron más de lo que estaban.

-¡Alba, dejame dormir!- gritó Natalia, incorporándose de repente.

-Pero si ya te dejo...- dijo Alba, también levantándose y mirando a Alby.- ¿Pero qué hacemos esta tía y yo tumbadas en un colchón?

-Un momento...- dijo Natalia.- Si tú estás ahí con Alby, y Ana y Gustav están en la otra cama... ¿Quién está a mi lado?

Natalia alzó la vista y vio a Tom con cara de salido mirándola.

-Por fin despiertas, amor...- dijo el chico con voz sensual.

-¡Pervertido!- gritó Natalia, dándole un puñetazo a Tom en la cara y haciendo que el chico cayera de la cama. Luego, se giró hacia la otra cama.- ¡Ana¿Cómo ha pasado esto?

**-**Si te soy sincera, no lo sé...- dijo Ana, y miró a las dos Albas.- Pero será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que alguien se vuelva loco...

-Pues sí...- corroboró Natalia, mirando a las dos Albas.

-Ojala que Bill se haya acostado conmigo...- decían ambas, en un estado de ensoñación. Luego se miraban con odio.- ¡Bill se ha acostado conmigo!

Y enseguida se ponían a discutir.

-¿Vas tú o voy yo?- preguntó Natalia, y Ana no pudo evitar mirar con lástima a Gustav. Entonces se señaló.

-Lo siento...- susurró, sin mirar a Gustav.

-¿Por q...?- dijo Gustav, aunque no pudo terminar.

Ana se había levantado rápidamente, y había ido hacia Natalia, llevándose la sábana con ella. En seguida, al chica se lió en la tela y juntas cogieron a las dos Albas, que gritaron de sorpresa. Y por último, apartaron a Bill y a Georg de la puerta y salieron de la habitación.

-¿Pero qué hago en el suelo?- dijo Bill, tocándose la cabeza.

-No se...- dijo Georg, mirando a Gustav con una sonrisa.- Pero a alguien se le ve algo que no tenía que versele...

Todos miraron a Gustav entre sorprendidos y divertidos. El chcio no comprendía, pero se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo y que su compañera se había llevado la sábana.

-¡Seréis...!- gritó Gustav, tapándose sus intimidades con la almohada. Entonces miró a Bill y a Georg.- Vaya, y luego el despistado soy yo...

Entonces los dos se miraron y vieron que también estaban desnudos. En seguida. Georg se tapó con la almohada que había en el suelo y Bill corrió a meterse en la cama que ocupaba su hermano, y que aun conservaba la sábana.

-Vaya, vaya, escenitas yaoi...- dijo una voz que venía de la puerta.

Georg corrió a sentarse en la cama que ocupaba Gustav, pero este se lo impidió y le apartó de un empujón.

-No es lo que parece...- dijo Bill, rojo como un tomate y tapándose como podía con la sábana.

* * *

-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí...-susurró Natalia, llevándose las manos a la cara.

-No nos puede estar pasando a ninguna.- contestó Ana.

Las chicas estaban encerradas en el cuarto de baño. Natalia estaba sentada en la taza del váter, Ana en el vidé y las dos Albas en el filo de la bañera.

-Seguro que Bill se ha acostado conmigo...- dijo Alba, soñadora.

-¡No, seguro que ha sido conmigo!- gritó Alby.

-¡No, conmigo!- respondió Alba, muy enfadada.

-¡Te digo que ha sido conmigo!- respondió Alby, igual de enfadada.

-¡Callaos ya de una vez!- gritó Ana. Ambas guardaron silencio, pues nunca habían escuchado a su amiga gritar.- No sabemos con quien nos hemos acostado cada una. Tal vez ni siquiera es con la persona con la que hemos amanecido esta mañana, tal vez ni siquiera hemos perdido la virginidad... No podemos saberlo.

-Tal vez tengas razón...- dijo Natalia, tranquilizándose un poco.

-¿Pero cómo explicas que todos estuviéramos desnudos?- preguntó Alba.

Alby iba a contestar, pero entonces escucharon un ruido que provenía de la puerta.

* * *

-Mierda, Andreas.- dijo Georg. Andreas estaba tranquilamente apoyado en la puerta de la habitación.- ¿Nos quieres decir de una maldita vez qué ha pasado esta noche?

-Sí, Andreas.- susurró Bill, todavía tapado. Estaba un poco pálido.- Por favor...

-Está bien...- dijo Andreas, suspirando.- Anoche estábamos Alissa y yo haciendo 'cositas' cuando...

-Ya, ya, seguro que sólo eran 'cositas'.- se burló Tom.

-¿Puedo continuar?- dijo Andreas, mirando con odio a Tom.

-Sí, claro, Andreas.- dijo Bill, tapándole la boca a su hermano.

-Pues, como iba diciendo.- continuó Andreas.- Alissa y yo estabamos haciendo 'cositas' cuando escuchamos varios ruidos en la puerta. Dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo y abrimos la puerta. Qué paisaje. Estabais todos completamente borrachos, cantando y haciendo el tonto. Entonces Alissa y yo os llevamos como pudimos a vuestra habitación, pero vosotros os pusisteis muy pesados, y os encerasteis todos en una habitación. Luego, no sabemos lo que pasó.

-Pues yo no me acuerdo de nada...- dijo Gustav, y sus compañeros hicieron un gesto admitiendo que a ellos también les pasaba lo mismo.

-Lo único que sé...- continuó Andreas.- es que alguien gritaba mucho...

* * *

Los ruídos no dejaban de escucharse. Parecía que alguien estaba pegando en la puerta.

-¡Qué cojones!- gritó Alby, al ver que nadie abría.- ¡Yo abro!

Se levantó y abrió la puerta de golpe. Soltó una exclamación cuando vio a Alissa frente a la puerta. La chica empujó a Alby, entró en el baño y cerró de nuevo la puerta.

-Así que tuvisteis una fiestecita anoche...- dijo Alissa, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Dinos que pasó, francesa!- gritó Alba, señalando con el dedo a Alissa.

-¡Vale, vale, tranquila!- respondió Alissa.- Me parece que ninguna habéis perdido la virginidad esta noche, o si ya la habéis perdido, que no os habéis acostado con andie, vaya.

-¿Y todos desnudos?- preguntó Natalia.

-Posiblemente se deba a que estabais borrachos.- respondió Alissa.- Lo único que se escuchó fue a una chica gritar.

-¿Una...chica?- susurró Ana. Se había puesto muy pálida.

-Sí.- respondió Alissa, ignorándola.- Pero para cercioraros, tenéis que miraros.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Alby.

-Si tenéis un líquido blanco en ya sabéis dónde.- dijo Alissa, y se dio la vuelta.

Las cuatro chicas se miraron y se dieron la vuelta, cada una mirando lo suyo. (N/A: siento haber puesto detalles como estos. Pido perdon a las que se sientan incómodas con esta escena Un.n)

-Uf, yo estoy bien.- dijo Alby, suspirando.

-¡Yo también.!- dijo Natalia, dando saltos.

- Y yo.- contestó Alba, sonriendo.

-¿Y tú, Ana?- dijo Alby, mirando a su compañera de habitación.

Ana seguía pálida, y parecía muy asustada. Alba la miró extrañada, y ella le mostró su mano llena de sangre...

_**Continuará...**_

**Aquí lo dejo!! Vaya que si em he lucido en este capítulo... Si alguien se ha sentido ofendido u ofendida, por favor que me lo diga, para no escribir más cosas de éstas ó.ò**

**Si os gustó dejad review, si no también, y si sólo pasabais por aquí también!!**

**Nos leemos!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	7. ¿Qué está pasando?

**Hola de nuevo a todos!!! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero los maestros no pasan ni una Un.n, si supierais todo lo que mandan... /(Inner// dilo, dilo) A ver, ya van 3 trabajos, dos paginas de tecnología, una de física y química, de matemáticas... (Inner// Vale ya, que te enrollas) Cierto. Ahora, las reviews:**

**Naruta: **Yo? A tu querido Andreas, MUAJAJAJA!! No, sigue vivo. Te imaginas a Georg con el cojin en el momento all-bran? (Se lo imagina...) Que escalofrios! Bueno, aquí tienes el capítulo 7!

**Natalia: **Otra que dice que he matado a alguien!!! Si es que sois unas mal pensadas... Sabía que te ibas a poner así xD. Aquí tienes el capítulo 7!

**Alba-manami: **Estas perdonada. Y me temo que lo del rascacielos no va a salir... pero mira, em has dado una idea (no, no voy a matarte ni a ti ni a Bill) Aquí tienes el capítulo 7!

**Kairi Minamoto: **Albyka!!! Cuanto tiempo sin poder hablar T-T Bueno, aquí esta, después de dos interminables semanas de deberes. Sí, voy a poner drama, no suena interesante? Y de donde vienen tus sospechas?? O.O Sí, claro, debajo del colchon haciendo cositas para q Alissa no nos pille ¬¬. Pue seso, aquí tienes el capiítulo 7! Y contesta a las reviews ò.ó

**Daniux: **Vaya, alguien nuevo! Me alegra mucho que alguien que no conozco se ría de los que escribo. Aquí tienes el capítulo 7!

**Y sin más reviews que contestar, os dejo con el capítulo!**

Capítulo 7¿Qué está pasando?

Las cuatro tres chicas se alejaron un poco de Ana, que miraba su mano con horror.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- murmuró Alba, mirando horrorizada la mano.

-¿Te has sacado eso... de ahí?- dijo Natalia, que se sentó en el váter.

Ana negó con la cabeza, y miró a Alby, que estaba horrorizada.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Alissa, con el ceño fruncido.

Ana abrió mucho los ojos y se dobló por la mitad. Las chicas gritaron.

-¡Ana!- gritó Alby, acercándose a la chica. Ana se incorporó de repente, y apartó a Natalia, para luego vomitar en la taza.

* * *

-¿Habéis oído eso?- dijo Andreas, mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿El qué?- dijo Tom, que se estaba poniendo un pantalón.

-Un grito- susurró Georg.- Y me parece que provenía del cuarto de baño.

Los cinco se miraron, y en apenas un segundo se levantaron y corrieron hacia el baño.

-¡Alissa, Alissa!- gritaba Andreas, dando golpes en la puerta.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Maldición!- gritó Gustav.

-¿Qué les pasará?- dijo un preocupado Bill.

-...-Tom miraba fijamente la puerta.- Hay que echarla abajo.

* * *

Las chicas miraron fijamente a la puerta cuando escucharon fuertes golpes en ella.

-Seguro que son los chicos.- dijo Alissa, que estaba con Ana.

-Deben de habernos escuchado gritar.- dijo Alby, que no dejaba de mirar a Ana.

-Será mejor que abráis antes de que la echen abajo.- concluyó Alissa.

Las tres asintieron, y juntas, abrieron la puerta.

* * *

Tom estaba a punto de derribar la puerta del baño, cuando está se abrió de repente.

-¡Uag!- gritó justo antes de caer al suelo.

-¿Tom, estás bien?- dijo Bill, ayudando a su hermano a levantarse.

-¿Se puede saber a que viene esos gritos?- dijo Alba, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotros.- contestó Georg, frunciendo el ceño.

-No ha pasado nada.- dijo Natalia.- Sólo es que...

-Ana no se encuentra bien.- terminó Alby, todavía recordando lo sucedido.

Gustav frunció el ceño, y apartó a Alby.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Alby, mirando mal a Gustav.

Aunque el chico la ignoró. Estaba petrificado ante la puerta del baño. Mirando a Ana, que estaba agachada ante el váter, y a Alissa, que le acariciaba la espalda.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Alissa a Ana, quien se había ido levantando.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- contestó Ana, intentando sonreír.- Suele pasarme a menudo.

Alissa miró preocupada a la chica, pero se volvió hacia la puerta cuando vio a Gustav.

-Vaya, Gustav.- dijo. Luego aparecieron los demás.- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis ahí?

Ana se giró también. Seguía muy pálida, y en su cara se dibujó una expresión de terror.

-¿De donde viene la sangre?- dijo Georg, señalando la mano de Ana.

-¿Y qué haces agachada?- preguntó un desconfiado Tom.

Alissa miró a Ana, y luego sonrió. La chica se limpió rápidamente la boca, y también sonrió.

* * *

-A ver si lo he entendido bien.- dijo Alby, mirando fijamente a Ana. Habían tardado un poco en explicarle lo que sucedía a los Tokio Hotel, pero por fin se habían tranquilizado. Ahora, había llegado la ora del interrogatorio en el dormitorio.- Te cortaste sin querer con una cuchilla de afeitar en la palma de la mano, y al ver la sangre y no saber de donde venía, te asustaste.

-Así es.- dijo Ana, jugueteando con las manos.

-Y luego, de asco, te pusiste a vomitar.- continuó Alby, dando vueltas por la habitación.

-Sí.- dijo Ana, levantando al vista.

-Hasta ahí bien.- contestó Alby, parándose ante Ana.- Pero lo que no entiendo es que le dijeras a Alissa que eso te pasaba a menudo.

-Eso es porque suelo vomitar cuando veo sangre.- respondió Ana, mirando a su amiga a los ojos.- Siempre me pasa.

-Vale.- dijo Alby, intentando comprender todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Todavía no estáis?- dijo Natalia, entrando en la habitación. Tenía el pelo mojado.- No es que los chicos estén, ni que me apetezca ir a esa estúpida fiesta, pero...

-Vaya, olvidé la fiesta.- dijo Ana, mirando a Alby que ya se había duchado.- ¿Para qué la hacen?

-Para olvidar todo lo ocurrido, supongo.- contestó Alby, mirando por la ventana.

-Bueno, habrá que ir.- concluyó Natalia, y salió de la habitación.

-Voy a ducharme.- dijo Ana, dirigiéndose hacia los cajones para coger su ropa.

-Oye, Ana, antes de que te vayas...- dijo Alby, cogiéndola del brazo.- Tú nunca me mentirías¿verdad?

-Claro que no, Alby.- dijo Ana, sonriendo de manera forzada.- Ahora, si me dejas...

Alby la soltó, y la chica corrió hacia el baño.

-Lo siento, Alby...- susurró Ana, ya en el baño.- ... pero no puedo decirte nada.

* * *

Los Tokio Hotel conversaban animadamente en la piscina. La habían iluminado de tal manera que la luz azulada se reflejaba en todo el jardín, y le daba un toque marino a toda la vegetación.

-Pues lo que te decía, Gusti.- dijo Tom, echándole un brazo por el hombro a Gustav.- Si yo sabía que te ibas a llevar a la chica al huerto, si sois tal para cual...

-Te digo que no pasó nada.- contestó Gustav, algo malhumorado, e intentando buscar con los ojos al grupito de chicas.

-Es inútil que busques, Gustav. Todavía no han salido.- dijo Georg, y todos se rieron menos Gustav.

-Venga chicos, no tiene...- dijo Bill, pero se interrumpió.-... gracia...

Las chicas habían salido de la casa y se dirigían hacia ellos. Natalia estaba espectacular: llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantas, y se había alisado el pelo, que revoloteaba alrededor de su espalda. Alby también iba muy guapa: llevaba un vestido negro de manga corta, con el signo de Tokio Hotel en la espalda, estaba maquillada de negro y sonreía. Alba llevaba simplemente una camiseta blanca con notas musicales dibujadas en negro, y unos pantalones pirata negro verdoso. Tenía los ojos pintados de negro, y el pelo liso y recogido en dos coquitos estilo japonés. Ana iba más simple: unos vaqueros largos y rotos, y una camiseta negra con flores blancas en un lateral. Se había recogido el pelo con una celpa, y seguí tan pálida como hace unas horas.

-¡Por fin llegais!- dijo Andreas, sonriendo.

-No entiendo el porqué de esta fiesta...- dijo Natalia, separándose un poco del grupo ya que Tom se le había acercado.

-Bueno, pues ya que estamos, para hacer un poco el gili.- dijo Georg, riendo.- Además para disculparnos por lo de anoche.

-No pasa nada.- dijeron las dos Albas, sonriendo y acercándose sigilosamente a Bill.

-¿Y Ana?- preguntó Gustav.

Las chicas miraron hacia los lados, pero Ana no estaba.

-Se habrá ido por ahí, quien sabe.- dijo Alba, para luego correr hacia Bill y ponerse a discutir con Alby, que lo tenía agarrado por al cintura.

-Mujeres...- susurró Gustav, y se fue a buscar a Ana.

Mientras, la chica trataba de esconderse tras unos árboles. Le daba demasiada vergüenza encontrarse con Gustav por lo que vio en el cuarto de baño, además de por lo de la otra noche.

-Mierda...- murmuró cuando vio que el chico se acercaba a donde ella estaba.- ¿Por qué las otras no son tan tímidas?

Iba a salir corriendo, cuando escuchó a su amiga Natalia gritar.

-¡Tom Kaulitz, eres idiota!

_**Continuará...**_

**Y hasta aquí llegó! Lo siento, pero hoy no me siento muy inspirada que digamos. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Natalia¿Y a Ana? La respuesta en el capítulo 8!!**

**Si os gustó dejad review, si no os gustó dejad review, y si sólo pasabais por aquí dejad review!!**

**Nos leemos!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	8. Descubrimientos

**Hola a todos todas nOn!! Regresé, aunque no pude cumplir mi plazo de una semana... Los deberes del instituto y Halloween, que por cierto, ya está cerquita, cerquita!! Bueno, será mejor que me deje de rollo y conteste a las reviews:**

**Alba-manami: **Jaja, ya te estaba imaginando en la playita, veraneando xD. Y no, ni se te ocurra ni siquiera imaginártelo ò.ó. Aquí tienes el capítulo 8!

**Kairi Minamoto: **Esto... no te cabrees, Kairi-sama (siente que alguien la mira mal) vale, vale, Alby. Otra con que Gustav me ha dejado preñada!! Que mania... Y lo de Tom... ya veras, ya... por cierto, qué es necrófilo? .. Ejeje, de nada . Aquí tienes el capítulo 8!

**Daniela: **Supongo que serás Daniux . Aquí tienes el capítulo 8!

**Natalia: **No me seas embustera, que sabes lo que te ha echo... ¬¬

**Y sin más reviews que contestar, os dejo con el capítulo 8!**

Capítulo 8: Descubrimientos

Alby miraba intensamente a Bill. No comprendía porqué le criticaban tanto, con lo buen cantante que era y sobre todo, lo magnifica persona, a su opinión. Miró también a Alba, que, junto a ella, abrazaba a Bill, y sonrió para sus adentros. Le recordaba a ella, aunque estaba claro que no lo iba a confesar nunca. Luego volvió la mirada hacia Natalia, a la que Tom no dejaba de perseguir.

-'¿Qué me estará pasando''- pensó Alby, mirando de nuevo a Bill.- 'Que raro, hoy me siento melancólica, aunque no se porqué...'

-Oye, Bill¿por qué no nos cantas un poco esta noche?- preguntó Alba, sacando a Alby de sus pensamientos.

-Eh, que yo sepa, estamos de vacaciones...- contestó Bill con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Vamos, seguro que tienes alguna canción nueva...- dijo Alby, mirando a Bill con ojos de cordero degollado.

-No me plagies la idea, frentuda.- dijo Alba mirando con furia a Alby. (N/A: Lo siento, Albyka, no sabia que insulto poner)

-No me hace falta plagiarte nada, cara-peluca.- contestó Alby, mirando el voluminoso pelo de la chica.

-¡Vas a...!- gritó Alba, pero un grito aun mayor la interrumpió.

-¡Dejame en paz, Tom!- gritó Natalia, al lado de la piscina.

-¿Pero por qué?- contestó Tom, acercándose a ella.- Con lo maravilloso que lo pasaríamos juntos...

-¡Qué más quisieras!- gritó Natalia, pero Tom se acercó aun más.

Todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Natalia había dado un paso hacia atrás, y estaba a punto de caer en la piscina. Para no caerse, cogió a Tom, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó también al agua.

Bill, Georg, Andreas, Alissa y las dos Albas miraron preocupados a la piscina.

-¿Estarán bien?- murmuró Alissa, pero nadie le contestó.

Segundos más tarde, emergieron Natalia y Tom.

-¡Tom Kaulitz, eres idiota!- gritó la chica, completamente empapada.

-Vamos, vamos, Natalia, no es para tanto...- contestó Tom con una risa nerviosa.- Yo...

-¡Dejame en paz!- gritó de nuevo Natalia. Nadó con estilo hacia el bordillo de la piscina y salió.

-Pero Natalia...- murmuró Tom, detrás de ella.

Natalia ni siquiera le miró. Simplemente se dirigió hacia uno de los bancos que adornaban el jardín y se sentó. En ese momento llegó Gustav, seguido de Ana.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ana, mirando a Natalia. Su bonito vestido blanco estaba empapado, y su pelo estaba aplastado por la humedad.

-Nada, sólo que estos dos se han caído a la piscina.- dijo Georg, señalando a Tom.

-Ah, entonces no es nada.- dijo Gustav, cruzandose de brazos.-Mientras los dos estén bien, no ha pasado nada.

-Sí que ha pasado algo.- le susurró Tom a Bill, de manera que sólo él pudiera oirlo.- Me han dado calabazas.

Alissa vino en seguida con dos toallas, y se las dio a ambos. Las cuatro chicas se agruparon en torno a Natalia, para intentar quitarle el enfado.

-Vamos, Natalia, si sólo ha sido un remojón...- dijo Alba, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Sí, no te preocupes, ya sabes cómo es Tom...- continuó Alby, sonriéndole a la chica.- Necrófilo por todos lados xD.

-No te enfades por una tontería así...- murmuró Ana, igual de seria.

-Ya verás como no es para tanto...- prosiguió Alissa, con una risa nerviosa.

Pero Natalia no contestó. Se limitaba simplemente a mirar con odio a Tom.

* * *

La noche prosiguió con tranquilidad. Entre todas habían conseguido levantar a Natalia del banco donde estaba sentada, y obligarla a dar un paseo por el enorme jardín. Los chicos charlaban y reían, a veces se movían al son de la música, y otras hablaban tranquilamente con las chicas. Tom y Natalia ni siquiera se miraban, Alba y Alby seguían abrazadas a Bill, Andreas, Georg y Alissa charlaban en alemán, y Ana ignoraba a Gustav, que no había más que perseguirla, eso sí, disimuladamente.

-¡Oídme!- gritó Alby, soltando momentáneamente a Bill, despiste que aprovechó Alba para agarrase fuertemente a Bill.- Estaba pensando que todavía no he sacado ninguna foto, será por la emoción de teneros a todos aquí...- a esto, los chicos rieron.- Por eso quiero hacer una foto de grupo, para mantenerla de recuerdo.

Todos asintieron, y se agruparon en una parte del jardín en la que había Damas de Noche. Estaban Andreas, Alissa, Georg, Natalia, y debajo Gustav, Tom, Bill, Alba y Ana. Alby ponía el disparador automático de la cámara, y cuando estuvo conectado, corrió hacia el grupo y se puso entre Bill y Ana. Todos esbozaron su mejor sonrisa, y saltó el flash.

* * *

-Qué feliz soy...- murmuraba Alby, mientras miraba las imágenes que había echo con su cámara.

-Me alegro...- murmuró Ana, mirando al suelo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- chilló Alba, mientras entraba en su habitación.- Estás rara...

-¡No es nada, de verdad!- dijo Ana, agitando los brazos.- Sólo es que estoy un poco cansada.

-¿No te habrás acostado con Gustav, no?- susurró Alby, mientras Ana la miraba sorprendida.- Que te conozco, Hannah.

-Bah, cállate, Kairi-sama.- dijo Ana, con una sonrisa pícara. Entonces Alby también sonrió y se acercó a ella para darle una colleja.

-¡Van a cantar!- gritó Alba, entrando en la habitación.- ¡Tokio Hotel van a tocar!

Las tres se dirigieron rápidamente a la pequeña sala donde Gustav tenía su batería. Los siete ya estaban allí, listos para tocar.

-Esta os la dedicamos a vosotras, chicas.- dijo Bill, y las dos Albas gritaron.

**DON'T JUMP **

**On top of the roof  
The air is so cold  
And so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't want  
To hear it right now**

**The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears  
Falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything  
You never found**

**I scream into the night for you ----Don't make it true  
Don't jump ---- The lights they won't guide you through  
They're deceiving you ---- Don't jump  
Don't let memories go ---- Of me and you  
The world is down there, out of view ---- Please don't jump**

**You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more**

**Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again**

**I scream into the night for you ----Don't make it true  
Don't jump ---- The lights they won't guide you through  
They're deceiving you ---- Don't jump  
Don't let memories go ---- Of me and you  
The world is down there, out of view ---- Please don't jump  
Don´t jump**

**I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long**

**Just take my hand  
And give it a chance  
Don't jump**

**I scream into the night for you ----Don't make it true  
Don't jump ---- The lights they won't guide you through  
They're deceiving you ---- Don't jump  
Don't let memories go ---- Of me and you  
The world is down there, out of view ---- Please don't jump**

**Don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you**

-Sois los mejores.- susurró Alby, temblando de emocion. Los chicos sonrieron.

-Es porque tenemos fans como vosotras.- rió Georg.

-Canciones en las noches de verano...- susurró Alba, mirando al infinito.- Es maravilloso.

-¿Teneis alguna canción nueva?- dijo Alissa, mirando a Bill.

-Hay varias letras en la sala de montaje.- dijo Andreas, y a continuación miró a Ana.- ¿Te importaría traerlas?

-Claro que no.- dijo Ana, con una sonrisa.

La chica se dirigió hacia la sala de montaje. Cuando abrió la puerta, casi se echa a llorar por el desorden que allí había.

-A ver...- murmuró, rebuscando entre unos papeles.- Letras de canciones, letras de canciones... ¡Ah, aquí están!

Cogió un par de canciones, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero vio algo que le llamó la atención. Había un cajón semi oculto entre papeles, y estaba abierto. La chica titubeó, pero al ver que nadie la observaba, abrió el cajón y se sorprendió al ver lo que había dentro. Lo cerró de nuevo, y salió corriendo de allí.

* * *

-¡Que canciones tan bonitas!- dijo Alby, metiéndose en la cama.-Me han gustado mucho¿y a ti?

-Sí, han estado muy bien.- dijo Ana, esforzándose en sonreír.

-¿Te pasa algo?- dijo Alby, acercándose a ella.- No quiero verte triste.

-Es sólo que...- empezó Ana, y se fijó en la cámara de fotos.- ...que no me has hecho ninguna foto.

-¡Eso se arregla!- gritó Alby, y cogió rápidamente la cámara, se acercó a Ana y disparó.- Ya te la mandaré.

-Pero si no estamos hablando por el msn... – dijo Ana, sonriendo.

-¡Ostias, es verdad!- gritó Alby, y ambas rieron.- Anda, durmamos un poco, que tengo un sueño...

Las dos se metieron en sus camas, se dijeron buenas noches y apagaron la luz.

Al poco tiempo, Ana se dio cuenta de que su amiga se había dormido, pues su respiración era más acompasada. Miró a su amiga, y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Entonces, cogió la almohada y se la puso en la cara, intentando acallar las lágrimas que le salían de lo más hondo del alma.

-Lo siento, Alba...- susurró a la oscuridad, y de nuevo, hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

_**Continuará...**_

**¡Y aquí se acaba! Buen final, no¿Qué le habrá pasado a Ana¿Se enterará Alby¿Se reconciliaran Tom y Natalia¿Conquistará Alba a Bill¿Ligaran Andreas y Alissa¿Tendrá Georg una noche loca con el cojín? Si os gustó dejad review, si no dejad review, y si sólo pasabais por aquí dejad review!**

**Nos llemos!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	9. A solas con el enemigo

**Hola!! He vuelto, con un capitulo que creo que es mas raro que un boli con taparrabos .. El caso es que hoy no es sábado, si no domingo, y uan tiene que cumplir con el protocolo u.u. Bueno, dejémonos de rollos (inner// si la que se monta el rollo aquí únicamente eres tu) que voy a contestar las reviews. Ah!! Otra cosa, que mi ordenata se volvió LOCO y no me pone las tildes, asi que si encontrais algo raro, es por culpa del teclado!**

**Natalia: **si pareciera que te lo quieres ligar en el cuarto oscuro, natali!! Ejem, mejor me callo. Aquí tienes el capitulo 9!

**Kairi Minamoto: **Joder, no me esperaba que un final asi te emocionara, hjoder, hasta te importo y todo xD. Si, esta bastante claro que Bill es de Tom. Jaja, y dale lñas gracias a Elisa de mi parte, x lo del cojin. Aquí tienes el capitulo 91

**Alba-manami: **Eres la unica que me ha comentado lo del cajon... Ya lo sabras, ya... Aquí tienes el capitulo 9!

**Naruta: **Otra con que estoy preñada ¬¬. Seh, viva el emocionante! XD. Aquí tienes el capitulo 9!! (joder, como repite la frasecita...)

**Y sin mas reviews que contestar, demos paso al cap!**

Capitulo 9: A solas con el enemigo.

Natalia abrio lentamente los ojos. Habia sentido una mano que tocaba su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa, Alba?- pregunto, girándose hacia su compañera.

-¿Es que no lo escuchas?- susurro Alba, mirando a su amiga con seriedad.

-¿El q...?- contesto Natalia, pero enseguida escucho el sonido de una bateria lejana.- ¿Gustav?

Ambas se miraron y corrieron hacia el pasillo. Casi chocan con Alby, que tambien se habia asomado a la puerta.

-¿Lo ois, verdad?- dijo Alby, cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

-¿La bateria?- dijo Alba, mirando hacia el piso de abajo.- Pues yo creo que esta bastante claro.

-¿Es que ha pasado algo?- pregunto Natalia.

-Si, vereis...-empezo Alby.

FLASH BACK

Alby se despertó al oir unas voces en el pasillo. Se levanto silenciosamente y se asomo con disimulo desde la puerta.

-No sabia que te gustara levantarte temprano.- dijo una voz masculina que le resultaba familiar.

-Últimamente no puedo dormir.- dijo Ana, que tambien estaba en el pasillo.

-Son las 6 de la mañana...- dijo Gustav. ¡Gustav estaba hablando con Ana en el pasillo!.- Y ademas, has estado esquivándome toda la noche.

-Para no hacerlo.- ahora Alby podia ver mejor. Los dos estaban completamente vestidos y Ana tenia los brazos cruzados.- A nadie el gusta mirarse con quien cree que ha mantenido algo por la noche y por accidente.

-Jaja, no sabes si fue por accidente.- dijo Gustav. Era la primera vez que sonreia.

-Dejalo ya.- dijo Ana, frunciendo el ceño.- No quiero montar una escena y despertar a Alby.

Alby sonrio desde el otro lado de la puerta. Si su amiga supiera que estaba escuchando...

-Bueno¿qué tal si vamos abajo y nos entretenemos con algo?- dijo Gustav, sonriendo de nuevo.

Ana no contesto. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dirigio escaleras abajo, seguida de un sonriente Gustav.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Vaya.- susurro Alba.- No me imaginaba a esos dos liados.

-Pues yo si.- respondio Natalia, sonriendo.

-¿Vamos a ver?- concluyo Alby.

Las tres corrieron en pijama hasta la sala donde se encontraba la bateria de gustav. En ella se encontraron a los Tokio Hotel, Andreas y Alissa , totalmente boquiabiertos. Gustav sonreia, pero no era el precisamente el que tocaba la bateria. Ana estaba sentada en el asiento, y tocaba la bateria demasiado seria para ser ella.

-Vaya...- dijo Alba, boquiabierta tambien.

-Yo ya lo sabia.- dijo Alby.- Lo que me sorprende es que Gustav haya dejado que ella se siente.

Natalia se habia puesto a cantar muy bajito, al ritmo de lo que tocaba Ana. Bill la miro, sonrio y los demas tambien miraron. Alissa sonrio.

-Canta bien.- dijo Alissa, y todos sonrieron.

* * *

-¿Nos podeis explicar esto?- dijo Tom, con aire de detective. Todos estaban en el salon, y los unicos que estaban sentados eran Ana y Gustav.

-Bueno...- comenzo Gustav.- El caos es que ambos estabamos despiertos muy temprano, y no sabiamos que hacer. Entonces ella se dirigio hacia la sala donde tengo la bateria, y me pregunto si la podia tocar.

-El titubeo un poco, pero luego me la dejo. – continuo Ana, sonriente.- Yo empece suave, pero luego me entro la marcha.

-Ah, y ¿ya esta?- dijo Bill, y ambos asintieron.- Pues vaya asunto...

-Si, muy malo.- dijo Tom, acercándose disimuladamente a Natalia, quien se dio cuenta enseguida y salio del salon.- Jo, todavía esta peleada.- concluyo, y luego salio tras ella.

-Oye, tengo una idea.- dijo Georg.- Para que se reconcilien mas rapido¿por qué no los dejamos solos en la casa? Asi, al menos, se hablaran aunque sea a gritos.

-Oye, que buena idea.- dijo Alba, ilusionada.- Y asi podriamos salir todos juntos por ahí.

-Agamoslo, entonces.- dijo Andreas, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

-¿Todos listos?- dijo Alissa, y todos, ya montados en un coche, asintieron.- ¡Pues vamos!

La chica cerro al puerta con llave, y todos salieron a todo gas, alejándose lo máximo posible de la casa.

* * *

-¿Alba?- llamaba Natalia. Habia estado buscando a la chica por toda la casa, pero no la habia encontrado.- ¿Dónde se habra metido?

La chica aguzo el oido y escucho pasos detrás de ella. Se dio al vuelta, esperando que fuera su amiga, pero se llevo una gran desilusion.

-Alejate de mi, Tom.- dijo Natalia, saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose al piso de abajo... una vez mas.

-¡Pero si te pedi perdon1 ¿No puedes olvidarlo?- susurraba Tom, siempre detrás de ella.

-¡No!- grito la pelinegra, y hubiera caido al suelo de no ser porque Tom le agarro la mano.- ¡Dejame!

Natalia bajo al sotano, y buscaba a todos, pues le resultaba extraño que no hubera nadie en la casa.

-Mira que eres cabezota...- susurro Tom, mirando a la chica, que subia corriendo las escaleras.

Natalia corrio hacia la puerta, y al intentar abrirla, se fijo en que estaba cerrada con llave.

-¡Maldicion!- grito, y al intentar abrir las ventanas se hizo daño en las manos pues estas tambien estaban cerradas.

-Vaya, nos han encerrado.- dijo Tom, acercándose mas a Natalia.- Que cosa...

Natalia grito despavorida, tanto, que los pajaros salieron volando de los arboles.

* * *

-¡Qué bien lo he pasado hoy!- exclamo Alba, abriendo la puerta de la casa.- ¡Ojala podamos repetirlo!

La chica grito cuando algo se le abalanzo. Era Natalia, totalmente despeinada , que intentaba huir de la casa.

-¿Por qué me haceis esto?- gritaba la pelinegra, cogiendo a Ana del cuello.- ¡Es una pesadilla!

-Ven, cuchi-cuchi.- dijo Tom, saliendo de la casa. Llevaba un delantal unicamente como vestimenta.- ¿No querias comer?

-¡AAAAH!- grito Natalia, escondiéndose entre Ana y Alby.

* * *

-¡Como volvais a hacerme esto, os mato!- gritaba Natalia en la otra habitación. Alby sonrio.

-Pobre...-susurro la chica.- Que mal debe de haberlo pasado.

-Si...- dijo Ana, metiéndose en al cama. Volvia a estar palida. En el momento que iban a apagar la luz, Alissa aparecio en la habitación.

-Tienes una llamada.- dijo, pasándole el telefono a Ana.

La chica cogio el telefono, y se puso aun mas palida. Hablaba con monosílabos, y apenas se movia. Al rato colgo, y le devolvió el telefono a Alissa.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Alby, cuando la azafata se habia ido.

-Mi madre.- contesto Ana, metiéndose de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Pero... no se habia ido?- continuo Alby, mirando fijamente a su amiga, quien estaba de espaldas a ella.

-Se suponia.- respondio Ana, y apago la luz.- Buenas noches.

Alby se metio en su cama resignada, y al poco tiempo escucho a su amiga llorar. Otra vez. Como al noche anterior, en la que habia estado despierta. Lo malo es que ese detalle su amiga no lo sabia.

_**Continuara...**_

**Y aquí se acabo¿Qué le pasara a Ana¿Descubrira Alby algo sobre ella¿Volvera a hablarse Natalia con Tom¿Tendran los demas mas protagonismo? Ya se acerca el final!**

**Si os gusto dejad review, si no dejad review y si solo pasabais por aquí dejad review.**

**Nos leemos!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	10. Despedida

**Hola a todos!!!! He vuelto, esta vez un poco mas temprano, porque ya termine los examenes nOn. Y he de advertir sobre algo: mi teclado sigue sin poner las tildes y no se si podre escribir bien, y tambien que ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO!!!!**

**Muchas gracias a todos, todas por seguir el fic T-T, este es el primero que termino, asi que espero que os agrade. Reviews:**

**Kairi Minamoto: **Te enteraras en este capitulo MUAJAJA!!! Aunque no creo que te quedes muy contenta con el resultado... Lo siento x Georg, pero su cojin desaparecio xD. Aquí tienes el capitulo final!!!

**Alba-manami: **Jaja, aquí se desvelaran mas de alguna cosa... Aquí tienes el capitulo final!

**Y sin nada mas que decir, os dejo con el cap!!!**

Capitulo 10: Despedida.

Ana se desperto sobresaltada. No recordaba su sueño, pero sabia que habia sido muy malo. Miro a su alrededor, como si no recordara donde estaba, pero la mente se le aclaro al ver a su amiga Alby en la cama de al lado, durmiendo con la almohada abrazada, y donde a veces susurraba 'Bill... ' entre sueños.

Se giro hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaban su movil y un reloj. Las tres de la mañana. Se levanto sigilosamente, segura de que no despertaba a Alby, y salio de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras y entro en la sala de mezclas. Abrio el mismo cajon con el que se habia tropezado hace un par de dias, y saco aquel objeto. Tan extraño, y tan familiar a la vez. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos durante unos minutos.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- susurro Ana, volviendo a dejar el objeto en su sitio.

* * *

Alba miro fijamente la manzana que estaba desayunando. Ni siquiera sabia por que se la estaba comiendo. Hambre, suponia. Natalia estaba a su lado, comiéndose un mango con cara de asco, aunque la chica no sabia si era por la comida o porque Tom no paraba de revolotear a su alrededor.

-Vamos, Natalia, que lo de ayer fue una pequeña equivocación...- explico Tom, con uan sonrisa.- Anda, perdóname...

Natalia ni se inmuto. Simplemente le dedico unos buenos dias a Ana, que acababa de bajar.

-Buenos dias, bella durmiente.- dijo Georg, que estaba desayunando junto a las chicas.- Eres la ultima en despertar.

-¿Ah, si?- dijo Ana, sentándose junto a Georg y cogiendo una tostada.- ¿Dond eetan lso demas?

-Bill esta componiendo canciones, Gustav con la bateria, Andreas y Alissa estan hablando de noseque de la casa, y Alby esta encerrada en el baño.- contesto Alba, dándole un mordisco a su manzana.

-Vale...- susurro Ana, y en ese momento bajo Alby.- Buenos dias, Alby.

-¡Ana!- grito la chica, haciendo que se le cayera la tostada a Ana.- ¡Me tienes que decir lo que me ocultas!

-No te oculto nada...- dijo tranquilamente Ana, mientras recogia la tostada.

-¡No mientas, hannah-chan!- dijo Alby, algo histerica (xD).

-No miento, Kairi-sama.- contraataco la chica. Alby fruncio el ceño de manera comica y se fue al estudio, donde habia un ordenador.

-Vaya, se enfado.- comento Tom, que habia dejado de acosar a Natalia por un momento.

* * *

Alby encendio el ordenador. Cuando estuvo listo, enchufo la camara y se puso a cargar las fotos que habia echo. Guardaba celosamente en una carpeta las fotos que le habia echo a Bill, y la que estaban todos en grupo. Aunque le preocupaba Ana. Últimamente estaba bastante seria.

-¿Podemos hablar?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas que la asusto.

-Si, claro.- dijo la chica volteándose, y se dio cuenta de que era Gustav.- Es sobre Ana¿verdad?

Gustav asintió, y se sento a su lado.

-Pues sueltalo.- siguió Alby, dejando sus fotos.

-Ella me gusta...- dijo Gustav, lo que hizo que Alby casi pegara un salto.-... pero últimamente la veo muy rara. No tiene nada que ver con al Ana que vi el mes pasado.

-Ya .-contesto Alby, bajando la vista.- Es que últimamente ella ha ytenido algunso problemas, de los cuales algunos conozco y otros no. Pero si te los cuento, debes prometerme que no el diras nada a nadie.

-Te lo prometo.- respondio Gustav, mirándola a los ojos.

-Muy bien.- dijo Alby, y respiro hondo.-Ana vive con sus padres. Su padre trabaja mucho, y su madre no tanto. Pero este año, han tenido que trasladar a su madre a otra provincia, y apenas la ve. Desde entonces ha vivido con su abuela, pero no alcanzan para pagar las facturas y para sobrevivir. Por eso a Ana le preocupaba dejar a su abuela, pero esta la convencio y esta aquí.

-¿Y su madre no las visitaba?- le interrumpio Gustav.

-No.- continuo Alby.- pero resulta que anteayer la llamo su madre. Y Ana se puso peor, pero no me ha dicho porque.

-Aja.- dijo Gustav, y se quedo mirando al infinito.- Deberíamos avisar a los demas.

-Si.- contesto Alby, y volvio al ordenador.- Pero después de comer.

Gustav sonrio, y se fue de la habitación.

* * *

Andreas estaba fregando los platos. Todos habian disfrutado de la comida que Alissa habia preparado.

-Vaya, Alissa, nos sabia que tuvieras esas dotes culinarias...- murmuro Tom, llenísimo.

-Si, claro.- contesto Alissa, y miro el reloj. Hacia 5 minutos que habia mandado a Ana al super por un producto que no necesitaba.- Bueno, hablemos sobre la chica.

-Vale.- dijo Natalia.- Yo empiezo...

* * *

Ana entro en la sala de mezcla. Si Alissa creia que iba a ir por macarrones, estaba muy equivocada. Era la oportunidad que necesitaba. Abrio de nuevo el cajon, saco el objeto y salio sigilosamente del cuartillo.

* * *

-Entonces, por lo que sabemos, es una chica fantástica.- dijo Georg.

-Claro.- respondió Alba.- Ana siempre ha sido muy buena con todas nosotras. ¿Tu que opinas, Gustav?

Gustav estaba mirando la puerta de la casa.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento...- murmuro.

* * *

Ana cerro la puerta de la salita, la que daba al jardin. Corrio por toda la hierba hasta llegar a las piscina. Miro al casa que, imponente, se alzaba antes ella. Saco un papel y lo dejo sobre una tumbona.

-Vamos alla.- susurro.

* * *

-Ahora que lo recuerdo...- dijo Alby, mirando la ventana.- Ana me dijo que habia intentado matarse una vez, por culpa de algo que no comentare, pero...

-¿Piensas que se va a matar?- dijo Bill, riendo.- No seas tonta, lo dudo mucho.

Alby miro el reloj. Hacia media hora que se habia ido, y el super no estaba tan lejos.

(N/A: Los sucesos que se acaban de narrar son imaginarios. Yo nunca he intentado matarme, que conste ¬¬)

* * *

Ana miro la pistola que tenia en la mano. Carga automatica. Miro la casa por ultima vez, y una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Se puso de espaldas a la piscina.

-Lo siento, Alby...

* * *

Georg habia ido a la sala de mezclas, y habia vuelto palido. Las manos le temblaban.

-¿Qué te pasa, Georg?- pregunto Andreas.

-Mi pistola...- susurro el chico.- No esta...

Las tres chicas se levantaron de un salto y miraron a Georg.

-¿Tenias una pistola?- dijeron las tres al unísono.

-Si, pero por seguridad, ya sabes...- susurro Georg, pero no le dejaron terminar.

Las tres habian salido corriendo escaleras abajo, hacia el jardín. (N/A: Aclaración: la casa tiene 3 pisos, arriba los dormitorios, en medio la cocina y el salon, y abajo al sala de mezclas y la salita, que daba paso al jardín.)

Lo Tokio Hotel corrieron detras de ellas, pero no tuvieron que correr mucho. Todos se habian quedado paralizados al oir el disparo.

* * *

Alissa fue la primera que la vio. Alby iba detrás de ella, pero con el paso mas elnto.

-Sera mejor que no la mires...- dijo Alissa, cogiendo de los hombros a la chica, pero esta se solto y se dirigio al borde de la piscina.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Ana flotaba sobre el agua. Un agujero del tamaño de una bala atravesaba su cabeza, y de el emanaba la sangre de la que estaba teñida el agua. Sus ojos, abiertos de asombro, estaban vacios, aunque en ellos habia el brillo de la tranquilidad, un brillo que Alby nunca habia visto en ella.

La chica se quedo paralizada, pero al darse cuenta de que esta vez habia perdido a su amiga para siempre, cayo de rodillas y comenzo a llorar.

Alba y Natalia se pusieron junto a ellas. La primera se habia quedado estatica en el sitio, mientras que Natalia lloraba en silencio.

Los Tokio Hotel se acercaron a la piscina, y todos se quedaron mirando el cadáver de la chica con una mirada de tristeza y amargura. Bill iba a decir algo, cuando de repente soplo un fuerte viento que movio el papel que Ana habia dejado en la tumbona. El sobre volo hasta posarse en las rodillas de Alby. La chica, con la vista nublada por las lagrimas, abrio la carta y la leyo en voz alta.

_Queridas Alby, Alba y Natalia:_

_Posiblemente cuando leais esta carta, yo estare muerta. Para que no haya ningun problema judicial, lo digo aquí: He decidido suicidarme por mi misma y sin ayuda. El porque es un detalle sin importancia._

_Alby: Tu has sido siempre mi mejor amiga, y lo sabes. Me has apoyado siempre en todo, me has soportado y me has ayudado en momentos de necesidad. Tu sabes mejor que andie por que he hecho esto, asi que te agradeceria que no se lo dijeras a nadie, por respetarme .Dile a Gustav que el quiero. Muchas gracias._

_Alba: Tu eras la que estabas mas ilusionada con este viaje, y juntas hemos pasado malos y buenos momentos. Supongo que ahora no me debes nada. Muchas gracias._

_Natalia: Tu has sido siempre la que no queria venir. Lamento que no te lo hayas pasado tan bien como nosotras, pero es lo que hay. No olvides nunca lo que has pasado aquí, me refiero a lo bueno, claro. Muchas gracias._

_Y a los Tokio Hotel, lamento haberos causado este problema. Ojala que no os cause ninguna mala fama o problema. Recordad siempre las canciones de verano en vuestra mente._

_De nuevo, gracias._

_Ana._

Y tras terminar, Alby estrujo la carta entre sus brazos y comenzo a gritar.

**Epilogo **

Hacia un dia soleado. Que ironia, penso Alby. Siempre habia imaginado los entierros en dias lluviosos y grises, pero aquel dia hacia sol. En el cementerio apenas habia gente. En aquel pequeño pueblo nadie la queria, le habia dicho Ana una vez, pero Alby queria pensar que no era asi. Estaban las tres completamente vestidas de negro, otras tres chicas que lloraban en silencio, y un chico de unos trece años que llevaba de la mano a una anciana, que no paraba de llorar.

Ni rastro de los Tokio Hotel ni de nadie adulto.

Cuando introdujeron en ataud en el nicho, Alby apreto fuerte la foto que se habian echo las dos en la habitacion. Poco a poco, las tres chicas se fueron llendo, y ellas tres se iban a ir cuando la anciana se acerco a ellas.

-¿Eres Alby?- pregunto la mujer, y la chica asintió.- Mi nieta me hablo mucho de ti. Eras una especie de angel de la guardia para ella. Me alegro de que te encontrara, pero no te culpo de su muerte. Era una decisión que tomo ella. De verdad, gracias.

La mujer coloco lirios blancos en la lapida, y se marcho. Alby se acerco a la tumba, coloco la foto en ella y una pequeña flor que habia encontrado en el camino. Cerro los ojos , se levanto y se dirigio hacia las otras dos.

-'Hoy empieza una nueva vida'- penso la chica, y volvio al vista hacia la tumba.- 'Una vida sin ti'.

**Fin.**

**Vaya, ya lo termine o.o. Me alegro de que me apoyarais hasta el final de este fic, os lo agradezco. Aclaro de nuevo que los sucesos aquí mencionados no ocurrieron ninguno en la realidad. Un final triste, lo se, pero debia ser asi.**

**Muchísimas gracias.**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


End file.
